


zootopia after dark, introduction and disclaimer

by attonnan



Series: zootopia after dark [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attonnan/pseuds/attonnan
Summary: this is simply an intrudction to the types of works that will be introduced in this series





	1. introduction

introduction & disclaimer

Disclaimer All characters (that are not my own) are owned by Disney who holds all rights and properties of them.

Introduction These are stories that take place in Zootopia, all the stories will have a darker grittier feel to them. All of them should be short and some might be hard to read. Not all are sexual in nature, not all are violent, but both those will be explored in this set. All the main characters are of my own making, and some I plan on expanding on, some of the side characters are from the movie and are owned by Disney of course. This is kind of an introduction to them, if you like something, or want to read more leave a comment.


	2. Kobu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first chapter of my series, it follows a member of the zootopia SWAT team.

Kobu a younger hyena sits in the swat van the team checking their gear, all of them preparing for the call. A hostage situation possible drugs and firearms involved. All of them are dressed in their full combat gear, heavy armor ballistic body armor on the chest, arms legs, full helm with masks over the face for gas. In bright white on the chest is the letters ZPD. These are the men of hard calibers, the ones that go for the big guns. Oh, the police keep the peace and make sure things stay straight but when things get bad, real bad, these are the boys that they call. Kubo pulls the receiver on the rifle back making sure that he is now locked and loaded. The others do the same, there is a team of six this time, himself, the two wolf brothers Timber and Stump, the tiger Johnny a panther Ace and the commander a grizzly Jake Soon the van stops and the team pours out. The police making way, the target is in a simple low-income house. They heard screams and he shot at some of the cops. Jake walks up to the officer in charge a rhino 

“officer Mchorn, what’s the situation” Jake asks signaling to his team to stand ready

“rabbit wacked out of his mind on drugs, Nabors heard screaming and called it in, we got here he fired on us. He’s locked in tight. Wife and kids are still in there.” Mchorn says shaking his head, a bad situation but that is why they called swat. 

Jake nods then points to timber and stump makes a circle in the air with one finger, and the two wolves drop low and move to the back of the house. Ace reaches into the van and grabs a sledgehammer then stands to one side of it, in front of the door ready for action are Johnny and Kubo. With a single swing of the sledge the locks are snapped on the door and it swings open. As soon as the door is breached Jake tosses two grenades in, a flash bang and smoke. The grenades go off and they all hear screaming inside. Ace Jonny and Kubo rush in low to the ground rifles at the ready. What they see is more then they expected. Two rabbits both female, one in her thirties they would guess, the other in early to mid-teens both with the younger has her throat cut, the older looks as if she was gutted. The three of them move slower into the house, jack coming in behind with ace at his side. As they search the house the team slowly splits up but maintains radio contact, Kubo is the one that finds the rabbit, he stands with his back to a wall, held against him is a boy of maybe six, held to the boys throat is a large kitchen knife. 

“Drop the weapon” Kubo says and raises his rifle lining up the sights. 

The rabbit is obviously out of his mind, too many drugs or just the wrong combination, it is clear to anyone who looks at him, he is nervous and twitchy, his eyes twitching his pupils dilated. A sneer on his face, this will not end well, and he knows it.

“Drop your cop” The rabbit says and pulls the knife closer to the boy’s throat.

“Not going to happen, let the kid go, your not getting out of this but you might at least walk away” Kubo says and flips the safety off of his rifle. 

Already he knows how this is going to end and he is right, the rabbit cuts the boys throat deep and wide, but as he does Kubo lets out two rounds, both going right into the rabbit’s head. The man down Kubo tosses his rifle and rips off his mask rushing to the boy. He’s no medic but he knows a few things quickly he presses on the wound and begins to breath into the boy’s mouth.

“Get the medics in here now, back room we have wounded” Ace says putting his fingers to his radio in his ear. 

Medics rush the house and spit into two teams. One rushing to the back room. Lioness gently pushes Kubo to the side and begins to work on the kid, keeping pressure on the wound and begins to seal the wound, just enough tell he gets to the hospital

Ace gently places his hand on Kubo’s shoulder and the two leave the house Kubo grabbing his rifle and mask on the way out. The job done the team meets back at the van and Jake walks over to an otter who looks to be the lead medic as they load the older female and the boy into an ambulance. The others are left in the house for forensics.

“What are their odds” Jake asks looking at the team, he hopes the news is good, too many times his team come into something like this and the news is bad, for too many times.

“The mother might make it, the son has a better chance, that hyena acted quick and the knife only cut the windpipe, no major arteries” The otter says and slaps the side of the ambulance and it takes off sirens blasting.

“Bogo’s going to hate this one.” Jake says and taking a deep breath nods to the team who load back into the ban.

The team makes their way back to the station, once in the locker room they strip off their gear and shower. All that work and still two dead. Kubo places a hand on the wall and lets the hot water rush down his back, closing his eyes he still sees that knife slice into the young boy’s throat. He shouldn’t have hesitated; he should have just shot him. But you must give them the chance to surrender right…. that’s what the books say, but the books didn’t see that look in that damned rabbits’ eyes. Hell, he already butchered his whole family, his wife daughter and son. He is snapped out of his thoughts as a hand grips his shoulder.

“shifts up, hit the bar, you look like you could use a drink” Ace says cocking his head, they could all use a drink after today. 

“Nah, I’m just going to head home.” Kubo says and gives his friend a false smile.

“well we’ll probably be there a few hours, so come on down if you want, always room for one more grunt” Ace says and steps to a bench to get dressed.

Kubo towels off then dressing in his plain cloths steps out of the station, Clawhauser says something but he doesn’t hear and only waves a hand at him to be polite. He can hear Bogo shouting at Jake, he’ll probably get called in tomorrow, but for now he just wants to go home. He walks down the streets his mind a fog of memories, he’s done this job for almost 6 years now, he’s seen a lot, he would have said he saw it all, but every time he says that some new shit happens and his team always seems to catch it. he walks for a good twenty minutes before he comes to his place, a shitty little apartment building in the slums, the place is a mess, stains on the carpets, parts of the plaster coming off the walls, a few loose stairs and in the hall on the second floor is a hall lamp hanging only by a few frayed wires. As he moves up the stairs, he can hears one of the couples begin their usual fight, wonder what she did this time, probably breathed wrong or looked at him. He flips the keys in his hands and opens his door, his apartment is only a flat, 6ft by 8ft, shutting the door he thinks of this and chuckles, the same size as the average prison cell, he doesn’t even have a stove, just a counter with a sink and one of those mini fridges. Opening the fridge, he stares in it and lets out a sigh, come condiment packets, what looks like last week’s Chinese food, a bottle of whiskey and his prescription. He takes the whiskey and the meds. Rolling the container in his hand he looks at the med’s instructions, Trazadone, take one a day, do not take with alcohol, take with food. With his thumb he flips the top open and pours three into his mouth and chews them, then takes a swig from the bottle. He then sets the prescription and the bottle on the counter, then picks the bottle back up and takes another swig, then sits on the bed that doesn’t even fit. 

His mind then begins to drift, he doesn’t’ want it to, but he can’t stop it. first it is the kid today, then it flashes to a fox kit that he dealt with when he was still a rookie. The kit wasn’t much more then twelve, but he drew a gun and fired on the cops. Like the rabbit today he was high on something, he didn’t care, didn’t think, just fired his own sidearm, right between the eyes. His partner was injured, a simple in and out on the shoulder but enough to get him a desk job for a few years before he took early retirement. 

He takes another swig of the whiskey and closes his eyes, voices begin to sound in his head, the same old voices. His mother screaming, shouting, his father doing the same. His sister crying, she was older, the sound of the door slamming, things breaking. Then his fathers voice, ‘you’re just a piece of shit, a waste, and you’ll never be anything else, then the bang. He was the only one in the house when his father ended it. he’s not sure where his mother is, lost contact with her when the state took him away. By then his sister was turning tricks on the street, six month later she was found dead, killed. Tears roll down his cheeks but he doesn’t make a sound, instead he takes another drink. 

His father’s words keep echoing in his head, ‘you’re just a piece of shit, and you’ll never be anything else’. Over and over they repeat, Kubo takes another drink then setting the bottle on the floor he reaches under his bed and pulls a revolver, his 44, opening the cylinder he lets the rounds fall into his hand. It is always loaded, after all what good is home protection if it’s not going to go bang. He lets his fingers grip a single round then lets the rest spill onto the ground. Slowly he slides the round into the cylinder, then closing his eyes, tears still soaking his cheeks he spins the cylinder and snaps it shut. With one smooth move he brings the barrel up under his chin, making sure to aim it a bit back, then the snick sound as he pulls the hammer back, one final breath and then, clack, empty, not tonight. He tosses the gun to the floor and takes another swig….so badly he wants to just break down, let it all go, but he can’t, maybe the next time he will get lucky, it won’t come up empty. 

Again, he is snapped out of his thoughts as there is a knock at his door. Not caring he opens the door to find ace standing in front of him with a smirk on his face, not waiting to be invited he only shoulders his way in and looks around. Kubo says nothing but only sits back on his bed and takes a swig from his bottle. Ace seeing the prescription on the counter reads the label, then taking the lid from the floor seals it and puts it back in the fridge, then shakes his head seeing the lack of anything in the fridge.

“Trazadone, Antipsychotic,” Ace says knowing the meds all to well, a lot of people on swat have problems. 

“And depression” Kubo says taking another swig

“How many” Ace asks and sees the revolver on the floor with five rounds, but he also knows it holds six, one still in the cylinder.

“Two, three” Kubo says and watches as ace picks up the revolver and unloads it.

“Guessing it’s not working, and I’m guessing this isn’t either” Ace says taking the bottle and taking his own swig

“Bad day” Kubo says not sure ace cold ever understand. 

“The kid is going to make it, mother too, they’ll have scars but they’ll live” Ace says and leans against the counter, putting the bottle back in the fridge.

“we all have scars” Kubo says and looks up at Ace.

“Ya we do, looks like you might have a bit more then your share. Get your ass up your coming with me” Ace says and smiles at his friend.

“I’m fine, I’m going to call it a night” Kubo says his voice calm, almost cheerful

“judging by the pills, the booze and that loaded 44, I would say your not even shouting distance from fine, hell probably not even in the same time zone. We’ve all noticed, and the guys and I talked, your moving in with me. We don’t like you alone anymore” Ace says putting a hand on his friend.

“I’m not an addict if that’s what your all worried about, an alcoholic definitely, but I’m always straight on the job…..always, that bottles old, perhaps six months or so” He says knowing he craves the whiskey but he has always kept it under control, he remembers all to well what it did to his dad.

“None of us thought you were an addict, but the pills aren’t working. As for the booze, shit every one of us drinks, if you didn’t drink in this job something would be wrong with you. We’ve all seen things, done things that still haunt us. Did you know timber and Stump are on Trazadone, Jake to for a bit.” Ace says letting Kubo know that the job gets to them all. 

“You” Kubo asks with a smirk.

“Me, nah, I just drink to much.” Ace says smiling trying to keep everything light.

Kubo doesn’t say anything, but his eyes drift to the revolver now on the counter empty.

“Jonny, last year, you didn’t know. He hit a hard patch, girl left him, she couldn’t handle the job and what it did to him. Called into work one day, timber found him in the bathroom his piece in his mouth, talked him down. We all got problems, hell with what we do and some of the things we’ve seen, what do they expect. Why do you think so may of us take early retirement? Worst thing we could do is leave you alone, and we aren’t going to. Your moving in with me, at least tell we’re sure you got a grip on this.” Ace says and lifts Kubo to his feet.

“and if I never get a grip, it’s bad, really bad” Kubo says looking up at his friend his eyes watering again, a pleading look on his face.

“Then I got a roommate, your one of us and we always take care of our own.” Ace says and opens the door to the apartment.

“Thank you” Kubo says and with that the two of them leave his apartment, Ace making sure to snatch the med out of the fridge and takes the revolver, he’ll keep it for now, but leaves the whiskey.

“don’t thank me tell you’ve tasted my cooking, you might prefer the taste of that bullet” He says and the two walks into the streets, Ace to help a friend, Kubo to start a new life.


	3. Leopold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this starts the tale of Leopold Lionheart, son to the mayor of zootopia

Leopold smiles in the mirror looking over his dress. Yes, the blue suit was the better choice, he thought of the black suit but that just didn’t work for tonight, and of course the complete lack of a tie will irritate his father, but that is the whole point of leaving it out. Not a bad looking lion if he says himself, he doesn’t have the bulk of many of his kind, but it is lean muscle. His fur a darker shade then his father, almost a chestnut color and his hear, still only the juvenile mane, a simple strip. Oh, he could grow a full mane, but he has always like the look of a juvenile mane, with slicked back and the end tied in a tail, it is rather dashing look. Carefully he pats himself down and makes sure that he has everything that he will need. He hates these events, but his father insisted that he be there and if he were absent it would be noticed. So, taking his keys out of his pocket he locks his place up and makes his way to his father’s gala. 

As he drives though the city, he wonders what is so important that he must be there, the dinner is nothing more then a simple meet and greet for those of the upper crust. Although he was told that the new officer Judy Hopps would be there. He hopes so, he wants to talk to her. Pick her brain on a few things, and that whole event with his father little lamb what was her name, Dawn Bellwether, he already has put in a request to speak to her in the prison. But his professor will have to put it before the board before he can either get a pass or a denial. Pulling up to the mansion he steps out of his car, nothing special but still nice and hands the keys to the valet. Then strides right up to the place and steps in. 

The place is just as he thought it would be, all decked out for the upper crust, men in tuxedo’s and woman in evening gowns. So many people here that he knows, and cares nothing for. And in the center of it all is his father Mayor Leodore Lionheart. The first person to greet him however is not his father, or any of his mothers, he has five of them (this is a lion pride after all) but his younger sister. Seeing her with her pale golden fur now dressed in a silver sheath his eyes look her up and down and he begins to wonder where the time had gone. He remembers this cute but irritating cub that constantly followed him and pestered him, now she stands before him a young woman and already he wonders if she is fighting of the guys.

“Father wasn’t sure you would make it” Sarah says smiling at him.

“Mom made it clear that I had to come, wow, look at you, so anyone I need to keep an eye out for” He says wondering if she is seeing anyone.

“I am dating a young tiger, Jessie, he’s not here, dads not a fan” She says and the two walk into the main area 

As soon as the two are seen the greetings begin and instantly Leopold is board. He has never been a fan of these things, but he knows they are important for his father to keep his position, especially after what had happened. So, he mingles and greets and laughs with the best of them, and quickly makes sure he has a drink in his hand, simple rum and coke. But soon his father spots him and gesturing to one of the people hovering nearby he approaches.

“Leopold, I am glad you made it….a blue suit, and no tie. I thought you understood that this was formal wear” Lionheart says with a sigh

“This is formal, and the tie…. just for you dad” He says smiling and lifts his glass in a kind of toast.

“this is the Victor, and his daughter Elsa” Lionheart says and gestures to the two leopards at his side.

“a pleasure” Leopold says and nods to victor but gently takes Elsa’s hand and kisses that back of it.

The leopardess is stunning looking and Leopold takes his time looking her up and down, her golden spotted coat enhanced with the simple emerald green sheath and gently green pastel scarf over her shoulders. Seeing the lion stare at her with his piercing green eyes she shies away and blushes slightly.

“I was just telling Victor about you, about that paper you are trying to get published” Lionheart says happy that his son has taken to the leopardess, it was after all the reason she was brought. The two would make a good match, and victor could be a powerful ally in his political circles.

“Yes, your father was trying but I have to admit that it was a bit beyond me, perhaps you could explain it better if you do not mind” Victor says smiling at the young lion.

“It is an examination into the predatorial mind and how Zootopia, well society as a whole is going to be its own destruction” Leopold says and licks his chops and grins at the leopardess.

“How bleak, but we are doing well enough” Victor says shocked.

“and no. as predators we face millions of years of evolution giving us the instincts and needs to hunt, to kill, and defend what is ours, yet now we are faced to live side by side what used to be our dinner. Are you aware that nine out of every ten violent crimes are committed by a predator? I believe that it is our instincts acting out. We also have prey now taking jobs that would best be served by predators.” Leopold says smiling, for years he has been deep in the studies of phycology, specifically that of predators 

“You mean miss Judy Hopps” His father says and spotting her waves her over to join them.

Leopold watches as the young rabbit rolls her eyes but pastes a smile on her face and makes her way to the crowd.

“Ah Miss Hopps, this is Victor Hess, his daughter Elsa and my son Leopold. We were just discussing something that might interest you. My son was stating that you are a bit…. what would be the right term son” Lionheart says looking at his son

“Wrong” He says plainly

“Excuse me” Judy says irritated already, after all she was hoping she was beyond this kind of prejudice.

“This is not a matter of prejudice miss Hopps, as I sure someone like you would instantly come to the conclusion. I’m sure you have faced much of it. In actuality I quite admire what you have become and what you do, we were discussing the base phycology of predator and prey. I was trying to inform them that our society as it stands cannot hold. I know the ZPD and know that most of your fellow officers are not just men, but predators, from a phycological standpoint this makes sense, it is a violent job and one would best be served with a violent nature. You are a rabbit, evolution has given you many gifts, speed, agility and a cunning nature, but not violence at least not on the same level it would be given to someone like myself or miss Elsa here. Yet you have given a job in violence. Now does this make sense to you. You yourself are an amazing officer and I applaud you, but you cannot tell me that sometimes, deep in you, your first reaction isn’t to run” Leopold says and stares deep into her eyes

Judy is taken back at what this lion is saying, and those eyes, it is like he is seeing right through her. There were more then a few times in this last case where her instinct was to run, to save her life rather then go on. And looking at this particular lion, she definitely sees a predator. His father has had a calmer and more bumbling attitude to him, but this one, he is sharp and his eyes flash with intelligence.

“Well, yes, but it is our duty to move past our instincts to get along and co-exist wouldn’t you say” She asks calmly but nervous at his gaze.

“Actually, I must disagree, In the paper that I am writing about all of this my conclusion has been that by fighting our instincts we only lead to our own destruction. I am not saying that we predators should go out and start killing prey to our satisfaction, but I think if this society is going to hold we will have to find some kind of middle ground, a way for our instincts to be satisfied and no one dies. Take miss Bellwether, let us ignore the oddity of a sheep criminal, but her elixir did show that those savage tendencies are really just below the surface on all of us.” Leopold says and with this his eyes cut to the leopardess, letting her know that he has a few other instincts just below the surface.

“What would you suggest” Judy asks, shocked at what he has to say, but really finding little to argue with.

“oh, I’m not so arrogant as to say I have the solution, only an observation” He says and with a chuckle immediately lightens the mood.

Leopold stares at all of them as they laugh and take a sip of their drinks. But it was Judy that he watched the closest, he caught the rapid heartbeat as he spoke of predators and as he locked his gaze on her, and her scent, yes there was fear in it, not as much as he would have thought, but still there. And Elsa, yes, her scent changed too, but not fear, no hers was a scent of a female spotting a strong male. And indeed, it did rouse him. 

“Are you sure your not interested in politics, you have your fathers gift for speech, for a second I thought you were going to suggest we all strip to our fur and chase the help for dinner” Victor says with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh, I am always interested in politics, just not interested enough to join. No I much prefer the science of the mind. As for chasing the pray, I’m afraid I am as much a house cat as my father here.” Leopold says with a chuckle.

Judy chuckle with the rest but in her mind all of her own instincts are screaming at her that this one, is no housecat, this one is indeed a predator.

“gentlemen if you do not mind, I believe I have humored my father long enough, I am not comfortable in parties such as this, read the papers and you would know, my scandal behavior has made quite the reading for some time. It was a pleasure meeting you all, miss Elsa, I believe my sister Sarah wished to speak to you, and officer Hopps, it was a delight meeting you. In fact, it was the hopes of meeting you that brought me here.” Leopold says and like with Elsa takes her hand and kisses the back of it.

With that he bows his head to all the men in the group and placing his unfished drink on a tray leaves the event. Sighing he makes his way to the entrance where he hands his ticket to the valet and in a few minutes his car is brought to him. God how he hates events like that, but he was a good son and did his duty, there were some upsides to it though, he was able to meet miss Hopps, and it was just as he thought, a clever cop that would be foolish to underestimate just cause she was a rabbit. No, he would not want to cross her. And miss Elsa, she will talk to Sarah who will know that he sent her to her so that she can get his address. And she will show up there, perhaps not for a day or so, but she’ll show. he drives his car tell soon he comes in to the rainforest district. This is no where near his home, but it is where he will take his fun. Stepping out of the car he pops the trunk, then strips himself of all his clothing. Then shuts the trunk and slips the key under the car, a small box is attached just for this. 

Calmly he slows his breathing and closes his eyes, breathing though his nose he takes in everything, the sound of the rain, the feel of the water, the smells of the forest and then the scents of those around him, there are not many, and most a distance away, then he catches the scent of something he likes, a gazelle, young, female, fit, and alone. Calmly he drops to all fours and all rational thought leaves his mind. 

She is feet away, slowly he creeps up keeping to the brush, calmly he stalks her, keeping his senses to their highest peak he hears nothing from himself, but everything from her, his nose tells him that she is alone, no one is around, he feels each grain of dirt under him, slowly he stalks to her, then like a flash of red in his mind he knows he is close enough. With a dash, still on all fours he strikes, the gazelle is too stunned and there is no time for her to even scream or dash, instead the lion is upon her slamming her to the ground, his jaws on her neck, clamping down, then a quick twist and there is a snap. Hot rich blood trickles into his mouth and the sensation is almost orgasmic. A few more deep breaths and he comes back to himself

Quickly he takes the gazelle shirt and wraps it around her neck, there can be no blood. Then just as carefully he looks around and grabs everything that belongs to her. He then lifts her in his arms and takes her back to his car. Grabbing the key from it’ hiding place he pops the trunk, he takes his cloths out, and puts the gazelle in. then dressing, gets back into his car and goes home. 

He pulls his care into the garage and closes the door behind him. Sure that no one can see him now he strips once more, then taking the body out of the trunk he carries it though the house and into his work area. In the back of the house is a room that he refurbished to make it what you could best call a butcher station. The walls, floor, and ceiling are all steel along the walls are steel counters with multiple cupboards, the floor has runners for blood to be guided to a center drain, there are several buckets for leftovers such and entrails and other organs. Along the wall are several hoses and extensions and across from that is a large incinerator shoot. Along another wall is a large magnetic strip that holds several large knives and cleavers, every kind of tool he could need. in the center are a large table for meat to be butchered it too has rivulets for the blood to spill onto the floor. The place took a while to build and when he was asked, he told the workers he prefers to butcher his own meat.

Leopold tosses the body onto the table then taking a simple knife he cuts the clothing off her, then searching her clothing and purse finds her phone. Quickly he takes the phone and smashes it, making sure to destroy the memory chip, then tosses this into one of the buckets as he slides it next to the table, he will need it for much more than just the phone. He then takes the wallet and takes the cash from it, this done he tosses the rest into the purse, and tosses this into the bucket as well. 

Now down to work, this of course means a basic field dressing, slicing her open and removing her entrails, and organs of course making sure to not cut into the entrails and taint the meat. As he removes them, he keeps the heart and liver but pour the rest into the bucket. Walking to the wall he takes one of the hoses hooking it to nozzle and then hooks a not quite high pressure spray, that done he sprays out the chest and abdominal cavity making sure the carcass is clean.

Finished he goes to the magnetic strip and takes his skinning knife, carefully he slips the knife between the skin and muscle, right about where the fat layers, the skinning takes a bit of time but that done he folds it up and makes a note to begin treating it later, he keeps all the pelts of his kills. Of course, he has paperwork saying that all of them are fake. He then sprays down the carcass. Looking at his work he smiles, it took him a long time to get this right, but now that he has a lot of practice, most of these on actual food and not prey, he has it down to an art. He then sets the knife on the counter then takes one of his larger cleavers from the magnetic strips and begins the actual butchering, cutting it into parts that any real butcher would. Smiling he begins to whistle to himself doing his work. 

The whole process from cleaning to butchering takes almost four hours and by the end of it he is exhausted. Finished he wraps each cut of meat in butcher paper then slides these into a different bucket, he will use this to transfer them into the freezer, He then slips the knives and the cleaver into the sink and carefully washes them over with steaming hot water and powerful soap. This finished he takes a sharpening stone and hones the edges of each of them again, he always sharpens right after work, and like any perfectionist he slips them back in their place on the magnetic strip. 

The tools put away he then takes the hose he sprays down the table and floors making sure all the blood goes down the drain. He then wheels the tub holding leftovers and trash, taking a deep breath he pulls handfuls of the organs and innards into the chute, once this is light enough he tips it and used a small squeegee to get the most of the blood and bit of plastic out. Once this is empty, he washes it in the sink as well with the hose and the same powerful soap. 

Taking one last look around he smiles to see that everything is clean. He then takes the bucket holding the meat and takes it though his kitchen and opens the door to his walk-in freezer, hangs the larger cuts of meat on actual hooks and sets the rest on shelves. Letting out a sigh he takes the bucket takes this to his sink and washes it as thoroughly as he washed everything else. God how he wished the job was easy, but every time he goes hunting it means about a minute of shear pleasure and 4 to 6 hours of actually work, but if you don’t want to get caught you take your time and do it right. 

Finally finished with the whole he takes himself upstairs and steps into a steaming hot shower. Soaking his fur and enjoying the feel of the shower he grabs his bar of soap and cleans himself completely off. Then toweling off he walks back to his living room and pours himself a drink, a simple rum and coke. Looking at his answering machine he sees a blinking light and smiling he hits it. a few messages from people he could care less for, a rant from his father about leaving early and showing no respect, ah, then Elsa

“your sister didn’t want to talk to me but when I went to see her she gave me a card telling me you wanted to see talk, it was something you rigged with her….listen to me going on, anyway, I wouldn’t mind seeing you for coffee or something, my number is 485 – 844 – 3765 call me” She says and with that the machine is empty.

Leopold smiles at the thought, she was an attractive leopardess ya he will call her, have coffee, maybe see if there are any sparks. For now, it’s too damn late and slugging his drink he sets the glass on his coffee table and calls it a day


	4. Dimitri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the begining of Dimitri's story, he is the younger brother to Nick Wilde

Dimitri lays on the roof of a building looking through a set of binoculars beside him is his rifle his old reliable Dragunov. Carefully he scans the people below, he sees the ambassador begin to arrive at the hotel. Then he sees the first of his targets, a fox like himself, he is riding a bike quickly he sets his binoculars down and looks through his sniper rifle scope. Tracking the target, he fires, the sound of the shot is not much more then a puff of air with his suppressor, but through the scope he sees the back of the fox’s head explode. Then quickly he tracks the ambassador, then spots his second target in the building across from his own at a window, like the first target he fires and there is almost no sound and like the last one he hits dead on. He smiles then flips the scope cover down, carefully he picks up the cartridges to his rounds, then begins disassembling his rifle.

“both targets down, package is entering hotel, who is covering inside.” Dimitri says with a heavy Russian accent. 

“Spot is on the inside” a female voice says in his earpiece 

“Jaga, good choice, any other business” He asks wondering he might get some down time.

“nothing for you, we know where to find you” the voice says and with that he takes off the earpiece slips it into his jacket pocket.

The rifle now disassembled sits in its case, looking like nothing more threatening then a suitcase. Taking a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket he flicks one out and lights it with a match using the claw on his thumb to strike the match alight. Planting the smoke in his mouth he makes his way thought the building smiling and moving though the crowds without problems. His job done he makes his way home, a simple one-bedroom apartment in the lower income part of town, but what does he care, he’s barely home anyway. 

Once inside he sets the case with his rifle down the only other piece of furniture, a desk, with a simple chair. Walking to the kitchen he opens the fridge and pulls out a gallon bottle of vodka, pouring himself a tumbler with some ice he sits in the chair by the desk and flicks on the tv, nothing much on it carefully he opens the desk and begins to sort through some files, each of them are marked with the same symbol in the corner, a red circle with a dagger diagonally inside it, the mark is not much larger then a quarter. There are only three folders, carefully he flips open the first, the picture shows a large polar bear, the file tells him that it is in tundra town…..reading more of it he smiles, this one only needs persuasion, also looking he sees that he is known to be a body guard to the mafia don, Mr. big. 

Taking a deep drink of the vodka he rolls the idea in his head, the bear is known for operating outside the normal means, that doesn’t matter much, but he is doing business with the enemies of the syndicate. He’ll have to find out if it is big or the bear doing the business, if it’s the bear then he will be doing it behind the bosses back, but if it is the Don, then he will have to inform the don that he is not as powerful as he thinks he is. Closing the file he slides it back into his desk and thinks about what needs to be done, how to approach the situation. When suddenly there is a tapping at his door. Carefully he looks the door then pulls a pistol hanging on the back of the chair. Checking he makes sure that there is a round in the chamber then carefully he peeks through the peephole making sure none of his body is in front of the door. Looking through the peephole he sees that at the door is an otter. Smiling he opens the door and watches as the otter steps in and shakes his head at the glass of vodka on the desk.   
“hell, of a hello” The otter says and with that turns and smiles at the fox, even if he does have a pistol in his hand.  
Dimitri puts the pistol back in the holster hanging on the back of the chair, then gently takes the otters chin in his hand and kisses him tenderly then breaths deep taking in the otters scent.

“god I’ve missed you” He says and the allows his hand to move down the otter’s chest moving slowly toward his nether regions. 

“Stop, we need to talk.” The otter says and gasps as Dimitri’s hand finds its way into his pants and grips his sheath.

“I have no need for talk right now” he says his eyes staring at the otter hungry

“but we are going to….I’m….I’m here to say goodbye” The otter says stepping away, then turning his head in shame

“What, but…. i care for you, and you care for me, where is problem” Dimitri says lowering his head confused.

“ I care for what I think is you…..but what do I really know about you. What do you do, where is your family, are you Russian, you accent tells me yes, but I don’t know? Hell, I don’t even know if Dimitri is even your real name.” The otter says crossing his arms in front of himself.

“when we started, I told you that things would stay hidden, you said you okay with this. Do I not show love enough?” He says trying to keep calm, to keep from breaking down. 

“I thought I could handle it, but I can’t, I do care about you, your sweet, tender, affectionate, but I don’t know you, I don’t know anything about you. I’m sorry, we’re through” The otter says and with that leaves the apartment, he knows that this will hurt Dimitri, but it was something that he had to do face to face.

When the door shuts Dimitri sits right down and kills the glass of vodka in a single tilt. Then pour another, killing half of that one in another tilt. Taking a deep breath, he lets first the depression sink over him. This is not the first relationship that has gone sour on him cause of his job, and I most likely won’t be the last, then the rage fills him. Who are they to judge him? Sure he cannot tell them anything, but if they knew what he did and why, hell some of the things that he has done had prevented war in the streets of Zootopia, some even ended conflicts in other countries, he’s one of the good guys, true he wasn’t always but he is now. He then tips the drink back and kills the rest of it slamming the glass on his desk furious. Growling he makes up his mind to go back to the office, get another file, something dirty. Carefully he straps two shoulder holsters over his black turtle neck then slides his two favorite pistols into them, a set of custom colt 1911’s both fitted with silencers with those in place he slips his best knife along the small of his back, a simple Ka-Bar fitted with his weapons he pulls on his cotton dark blue trench coat. Walking into the bathroom he checks to make sure neither pistol can be seen when the coat is open then reached behind himself to make sure the knife is easy access. Finished he steps out to go back to the office.

Along the way to the office he decides to make a small stop. Walking through he city he finds himself standing on a bridge looking over what looks like some kind of squatters home, a folding chair, a box and a bucket. Sitting in the chair is another fox this one looking a few more years them himself, he seems to be asleep, his head tucked into his chest and slightly off to the side. Dimitri brushes a tear from his eyes as he looks at the fox. Nickolas Wilde, his older brother. Now living under some bridge. How many times has he come here and watched his brother from a distance, and how many times has he come so close to walking up and saying hello, letting him know that he is now in the country, hell he’s been in Zootopia now for almost 12 years, since he was 16. He saw their mother when he first got here, she was happy to see him, well to start at least. Then she asked what he did and when he told her that he couldn’t say, she told him to leave, and don’t come back. He understood, she had separated with his father because he was a part of the Russian mob, and when dad died, work related, he took up the spot. So, she thought he was still Russian mob. And nick probably did to. But to see his brother reduced to this, Nick was always the optimist, he wanted to be good, to do good, now he lives under a bridge. The urge to talk to his is almost overpowering but instead he pulls out a smoke, lights it then lets out a puff as he walks away. No, his family has closed the door on him and who is to say that it is not for the better.

Nick snaps awake from his little nap with the sudden sensation that someone is watching him. Looking around he sees nothing and no one out of place, just a bit of a blue coat near the top of the bridge, but then a scent catches his nose, cigarette smoke, Belomorkanal, that was his father brand he would know that scent anywhere, but they were old Soviet cigarettes. He doesn’t remember much about his father, not even what he looked like. His parents had split up when he was only 8. It was the same year he tried to become a junior ranger. Who would smoke that cigarette here? Quickly he dashes to the street but looking around there is no sign of any blue coat, and the smell of the smoke is mixed in with so many other scents that tracking it would be almost impossible. Smelling it though, he goes back to his chair and sits letting hazy memories flash to him, the sound of his mother singing to him, in Russian, his father, holding him on his knee smoking, the sound of something clicking and clacking, older now he knows it is the sound of a gun being taken apart and put back together. And, Dimitri, his little brother. Always yapping at him, bugging him to play. He wonders what ever happened to his brother. He asked his mom once what happened to his father and she only told him that it didn’t matter, he had made his choice and they all had to live with the consequences. Shaking his head of the memory he slips his shades back over his eyes and goes to slip back into his nap, as he begins to drift back to sleep all he hears is the gentle singing voice of his mother, singing some kind of folk song in Russian, and the click clack of a firearm being put back together.

Dimitri steps into a 12-story building in the heart of Zootopia, at first inspection it looks like any office building, people typing on computers, filing papers, drinking coffee, you would never know that this building is the heart of the syndicate. Walking in he nods to one of the security guards, a large tiger, new, he can’t remember his name. as he walks thought the metal detector it immediately goes off, but instead of going back through he pulls out his wallet and flashes his ID at the tiger, showing him that he is an operative, the tiger only nods, operatives are always armed, they would be fools not to be. HE then steps into an elevator and smiles to see that the other person in there is a smaller leopard, Jaga, the one he was sharing this mourning job with.

“How did job work out” He asks calmly

“once the outside threats where eliminated it went smooth, no problems with the meetings, they’ll be hammering out the details of that peace treaty through satellite radio now. Your kills were calked up to some radicals trying to take out the diplomat, one trying to kill him, the other trying to defend, killed each other, nice and clean” He says then shakes his head smelling the Vodka on his friend.

“good, Boss likes nice and clean” He says and blows out another puff of smoke.   
In any other building he would be demanded to put out his cigarette, but in here, well a lot of them smoke, and drink, some take medication, if it doesn’t get to out of hand they let them have their vices. 

“Dude you okay, you smell like you fell out of a Vodka bottle.” Jaga asks a little worried about his friend. 

“Fine, just looking for work” Dimitri says and when the door opens, he steps out. 

The floor is just like some of the others, but this close to the top there are fewer people. And only four major office, each is two offices, the main one, then a smaller office you must go through that belongs to that person’s secretary, everyone here has a secretary and they get their own office. As soon as he is out of the elevator, he makes a straight line for the deployment office, they would have all the files that need taken care of, and hopefully something dirty enough that he can let some of this rage out. But before he even gets halfway, he is stopped by a large hand on his shoulder, turning he sees that it is a large timber wolf, his eyes a bright blue and a smile on his scared face. Dimitri doesn’t say anything but only lowers his head and follows the wolf to his own office. First the two passes through the secretary office where a young lioness, Trish, types away at her desk. Then into his office. 

The wolfs office is simple and clean, not a lot of stuff on the wall, not a lot of stuff on the desk either. Dimitri takes his seat in a large plush leather chair, a lot of operatives have found themselves here, Uther, the wolf, a Norwegian is the syndicates shrink. Keeps everyone level and makes sure that problems get taken care of before they get out of hand. He must admit that the Uther is good at his job and a lot of his friends have benefited from him, he just doesn’t know why he’s here.

“what’s up” Uther says leaning back in his own chair,   
At first Dimitri only stares at him but is happy to see there is no tape running and the Doc doesn’t have a pencil or tablet. 

“Just looking for work” Dimitri says but looks away.

“Oh, I thought you have a few files at home, did you go through them” He asks not sure, his job is to care for the men, not keep track of their work.   
And he does care for them, most of the men here are the dregs, half of them care from the streets with nothing but jail to look forward to. But the syndicate looks for just those people, people willing to bend if not break the rules, but they also must have the need to make things better. This place is a home to them, and everyone one here is like family. They look out for one another and he has seen that they do care for each other, after all for almost everyone here, this is all they have.

“No, but I was hoping for something more……dirty” He says but still does not meet the wolfs eyes.

“I see, and the vodka. You know you walk into operations and deployment; they’re going to take one sniff and send you to me. So, tell me, what’s up……and lets cut the act you and I both know your not leaving this office tell I get something.” The wolf says but chuckles, he wants to let Dimitri know this is only a conversation, not an evaluation.

“Nothing….at least, nothing new” He says and looks down.

“Go on, trust me what ever it is, I’ve heard it before. And I don’t judge, no one here does.” The wolf says and watches as Dimitri puts his cigarette out on the ash tray.

“I was seeing someone, an otter, it ended. I knew it would but…. I am tired of it” Dimitri says and lets out a sigh, then lights another smoke.

“I wish I had the solution to that problem, but I don’t. I’m guessing it was the same reason as I always here, no truth, he didn’t know you. So, on and so forth” The wolf says and with that pulls out a pad and pencil, then begins to scribble some things.

“Da” He says with a nod

“Give this to my secretary, a new folder, recon nothing else. But It’s overseas in a nice area, get you out of town for a week or two. Let he reset so to speak.” He says sand hand him the paper. 

“I am not cracking up, I am still as good as always” Dimitri says flipping the paper over, not even bothering to read it, trust is everything here.

“I didn’t think you were. Dimitri, you know how much the Director thinks of you, how much he relies on you. You were one of the few that helped build the syndicate all those years ago, what was it, four of you. I’m doing this to keep you in the field, keep you well. A little R&R on a working holiday that’s all. take the time and enjoy yourself” He says making sure that Dimitri knows that he is sincere. 

Dimitri smiles a bit, but nods, he knows that he is perhaps only one of ten people who have seen the director, the man in charge of everything. And it was true he and the four others built this place. He was 14, and his first mission, the bloody sands of Moscow they call it now. He had to kill the mafia family he was working for. 35 men, all in under an hour. He was the directors first operative, and stil his best. Standing he shakes the wolfs hand and steps out of the office, and hands the lioness the paper, she quickly reads it then smiles. 

“Let me print the forms” She says with a silken voice and types something into her computer, then gently putting a finger into her earpiece whispers something into it. 

Once the forms are printed she slides them in front of him and hands him a pen, he will have to fill them out before they will give him not only the file, but the transportation and funds to get where he needs to and stay for the time he needs to. As he fills out the forms the lioness slowly slips behind him. Waiting she smiles as he turns to leave, but before he can say of do anything she locks in a sweet and tender kiss. Dimitri shocked only stays stunned, then his arms slowly wrap around her waist, but she keeps one hand free slowly slipping it down, then carefully never breaking the kiss she undoes his belt, then his pants, 

Dimitri’s eyes flash open as he feels her reach down and begin to work his sheath, a moan escapes him as in no time his sheath fills with his cock. The lioness only chuckles and keeps working him, feeling the tip slide from the sheath, and then begin to drip pre-cum. Dimitri only whimpers and lets out a soft little yip as he feels her continue her work. His mind at first was only a blur of wondering why, but now, all that is gone, all that is left is the red lust of what she is doing and the need for her to continue. The lioness keeps up the work but is shocked at the amount of pre-cum he is leaking, in no time her whole hand is almost covered. But everything is stopped as the door opens, and Dimitri sees with horror the man standing in its frame. 

A large lion, lean and powerful, Saladin, this vary lioness’s husband. With a chuckle she steps away from Dimitri her hand coated is the clear fluid of his cock. Both watch as she brings her hand to her mouth and begins to lick it clean, leaving only the two forefingers still coated in his pre-cum.

“Saladin, I….” Dimitri starts, but what can he say, that she started it, why would he believe him. They have been married for 3 years now.   
But all that is quickly tossed out of his mind as he watches Trish, walk up to her husband and kiss him, then Saladin takes her hand, and gently slides the pre-cum coated fingers into his mouth and smiles.

“You were right, he is sweet” He says and looks over his wife’s shoulder at the fox.

“I told you, he eats a lot of fruit” She says and goes back to her desk as if nothing happened.

“What” Dimitri says wondering if he might be drunker then he thought.

“Come, I’ll explain” He says and with that the two leave the office.

In only a few minutes the two are sitting at a table in the cafeteria, the lion with a burger and fries, Dimitri with a burger as well, but a bowl of mixed fruit. Knowing that the fox will be in a daze until he has answer Saladin figures it is best to get right to the point. 

“Uther wrote something on that paper, the otter is out of the equation, is that true” Saladin asks wanting to make sure of that at least.

“Yes, but, Trish and you, back there, what the hell” He asks shaking his head.

“Dimitri, I have been hunting you for almost 4 years now. But my timing was always off. Trish was dating me when I brought it up to her. She likes the idea, but fist there was that tiger of yours, at least that ended on good terms and there is no animosity. Trish, Sarah and I got married, you know how it is with lions, you take one you get her sisters, at least Trish only had Sarah, she’s young but not innocent. Then you hooked up with that other fox, what was her name” He asks cocking his head trying to remember.

“Silvia” He says remembering her, a beautiful white arctic fox. but her problem was she was too stuck in the upper class to be any good, kept trying to change him. Really the only thing they had in common was that they were both from Russia.

“I never liked her, but by then I was dating Jason, my cute little cheetah, nervous little thing he is too, but it was a quick courtship and he’s part of the pride too. Well after him I did some thinking, I wanted you, but my timing was always off and by the time I talked to all the pride and made sure it was okay with them, it was too late. So, you hooked up with the otter. I hoped it would work, well, mostly, I still wanted you so you part of me is happy it’s over. Either way, when you started dating the otter I took the initiative and talked to the pride, made sure all of them were okay with taking you in, if and when the opportunity came up, and here it is” He says and watches as Dimitri stares at him, then begins to eat his fruit.

The two sits in silence for a bit only eating. Saladin expected this, and knew it was coming.

“I am not ready for a relationship” Dimitri says not sure the lion understands.

“I get it, you just got out of one. but here is what I am offering for you. You move in with us. You don’t have to worry about withholding the truth, Trish works here and so do I. Sarah and Jacob know what we do is secret and are okay with it, have been for years. We just tell them that you work with us. You dictate the terms of what is and isn’t allowed. You won’t be alone, and we get to hunt you…. slowly, trust me, what happened back there won’t happen again tell your ready. That was just to get your attention” He says with a chuckle as he watches the fox blush.

“It worked, okay, I will move in, but I dictate terms, and not tell after this mission.” He says and the two shakes on the deal. 

Both of them happy, Dimitri happy knowing someone might want him, and Saladin cause he now has a chance to get the prize he has always wanted.


	5. Leopold & Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second story involving Leopold, it also involves the leopardess Elsa that was introduced in his first story.

Elsa walks with a bounce in her step as he makes her way down the walkway to the large house in front of her. She smiles every time she comes here. Leopold has been an amazing boyfriend, it is true that they have not done anything other then some heavy make out sessions, but he is caring and romantic, and he has woken something in her. About a month ago he had her join him in what he called mock hunting. They would go out at night and he would pick out a person, then they would follow. He taught her how to follow using all of her senses, sight hearing, smell, even the feel of the ground under her. After a bit he even had her do it without shoes. The first time they did this she saw it as just a simple game, but the more they did it the more something woke up in her, primal urges and needs, the last time she almost wanted to finish the hunt, actually attack the person. But Leopold had held her back, telling her that this was just mock hunting, but there seemed to be something in his eyes. 

Tapping on the door she waits for him to answer, when the door opens, she smiles seeing him. He answers as he always dose, dressed in a nice suit, a single long stem rose in his hand. Smiling he leans in and kisses her gently on the cheek then tenderly hand her the single rose.

“Tell me dear, did you clear the schedule for the evening” Leopold asks a smirk on his face.

“I did, but you didn’t tell me why, or should I make my own guess” Elsa says looking the young lion up and down with a hungry look in her eyes.

“You could, but you would be wrong” Leopold says smiling knowing all too well this leopardess’s mind is at.

“So, what will we be doing” She asks and goes to step into the house but is stopped as he gently places a hand on her chest.

“Today I thought we would hunt, if you think you are up to it” he says and with that steps out and gently shuts the door behind himself.

“a hunt, yes I would love that.” She says sand smiles at him. Her tail twitching with excitement.

Leopold only smiles and then the two walk to his car, Leopold gently holding the door open for her. Without a word the two drive for several minutes, normally he would go to the rain forest district, sometimes the tundra, but this time he stays to the basic parts of the city. As he watches the streets he finds just what he is looking for, a young stag, probably not much older the twelve, he is alone his head down, clearly vulnerable. Smiling he stops the car and begins to watch some more.   
Just before he can make up his mind he watches as a truck pulls up near the kid, too far from the two to hear anything, he can’t be sure what they are saying, but he can guess, the kid is smart and doesn’t stop. But he watches as the truck stops and he watches as a large hyena steps out. Leopold only chuckles, looks like there are all kinds of predators out tonight. knowing that he will have to give this one up he keeps driving. Soon he finds his next target, a young arctic fox female. She is not as young nor as vulnerable as the stag but she will be fine for this. 

The target picked he smiles and looks over at Elsa, the two smiles at each other and both step out of the car, making sure to do it as quietly as possible. Once they are out she closes her eyes and lets the rest of her senses take over. 

“strip” Leopold says smiling at his leopardess.

“What” Elsa says turning her head away from the fox, shocked to find that Leopold is already taking off his cloths.

“strip, I told you we were hunting, you don’t want blood on your cloths” Leopold says smiling at her seeing the shock in her eyes.

“But, wait, I thought it was a mock hunt, like all the other times.” She says but slips off other dress, then begins to fold it carefully.

“not this time, you can’t tell me that you’re not interested. I can smell it on you” Leopold says and with that leans forward and gently licks her cheek.

Looking in his eyes she wants to tell him that she’s not like that, she has no interest in doing this, instead all she can do is turn her head and blush. 

“Now close that silly mind of yours, let those instincts talk to you, focus on the fox, smell her, feel her movement” Leopold says and following his own advice he closes his eyes and drops to all fours flaring his nostrils taking in the scent of everything around him.

Elsa remembering the mock hunts she drops to all fours as well. Opening her sense of smell, she catches everything. The smell of the fresh rain that has just finished. The garbage in the cans, and the fox, she smells of a rather nice perfume, and an undertone of her own scent, a soft almost forest smell. She’s not sure how someone got a forest smell when living in the city, well, doesn’t matter. Her mind goes blank and all that is left is the hunger of the cat she once was, the need to take her prey. 

Leopold watches as she once again opens her eyes, he sees that the civilized tame leopard she once was is gone, all that is left is the hunger feline in front of him. He watches as she slowly stalks her prey, getting closer and closer, Leopold watches judging her distance to the fox, he watches as she gets a little further than he would have, then letting out a high pitch howl he leaps at the fox. At first it is a perfect attack, but at the last second the fox turns at the howl, the howl is meant to disable the prey, it was a tool of their ancestors. Somehow the fox seems to block out the howl and goes to dash away, but the pounce was started and though Elsa doesn’t get a quick kill her front claws slash at the back leg, then turning swiftly she snaps her jaws around the foxes neck and both her and Leopold hear a quick snap. 

With a smile Leopold quickly looks around, sure that they are still alone he grabs the fox and guides Elsa back to the car. Both get dressed, as he does this, he begins to wonder why he bothered to get undressed, she clearly had this in hand and didn’t need his help. As Elsa gets dressed, she feels her mind begin to slide back into the a more civilized thought pattern, and now all that is running through it is the fact that she had killed something, she is a predator, a real predator. Overwhelmed with what she can only call her true self she watches Leopold put the fox’s body into his trunk, and once it is shut and the body out of sight, she lunges at him. Her lips locking on to his as her hand moves slowly up his thigh and grips fondles his groin 

“I want you, now here, right in the street” Elsa says and begins to unzip his pants.

“No, that is just the lust from a hunt and believe me we will slake that, but first we have a body to tend to.” He says and gently pushes her away.

Making sure to obey all traffic he drives them to his home and like all the other times pulls into his driveway, then taking the body out of the car makes his way to his butcher room. Seeing the room Elsa looks around, she should be afraid or perhaps even appalled but all that rolls over her is the need to have this lion, a real hunter someone who remembers what it means to be a predator. She watches as he lays the body on a table, then gathering things like buckets he begins his work. 

Carefully she watches as he gets things like cloths, phone and any id and tosses that into the bucket, then he guts the fox, the smell of blood and waste filing her nostrils exiting her even more. Everything gets shuffled into the bucket and looking around he smiles at her, she has already started stripping and he can smell the heat coming off of her, it begins slowly overcome his judgement, but carefully he closes his eyes and begins his focus, he has to be careful and clean with this. He has gone this long without being caught because he is careful, he can’t let that end now. Instead of indulging his own needs he pulls the hose and cleans the cavity making sure to keep the meat clean. 

Elsa watches as he skins the fox keeping his knife just below the skin. Seeing his skill, she lets out low growl of need, but he seems not to pay attention, again he sprays the carcass with the hose, then folds the pelt and sets it on one of the metal counters. Then like all the other times he begins to butcher the meat. No longer able to hold herself back she turns him around, making sure to soak one of her hands in the blood she uses the other to undo his pants, at first she feels him try to fend her off, but like all males the scent of her heat becomes too much and he sets the cleaver down on the table and moans in pleasure as he feels her blood soaked hand begin to work his sheath. 

Lost in the lust and need of the moment she drops to her knees, the scent of blood and musk filling her nose she licks the underside of his sheath then takes him slowly into her mouth. Taking her time she works him slowly letting her tongue gently play over his shaft, flicking the tip of her tongue over the tip of his cock she is rewarded with a quick splash of pre-cum. With a low growl he takes him deeper, letting his cock slide into her throat. Without thought Leopold lets out a low moan and begins to thrust into her mouth, he hasn’t been taken like this in some time, but his eyes flash open as she lets him slowly sips out. Then smiling he watches as she turns her back to him then bends over the table. 

Elsa watches over her shoulder as he reaches down and stokes himself getting pre-cum on his hand, then smears it in the blood on the table. With no warning he grips her by the hips with his free hand, then thrust as deep as he can entering her, then as she lets out a moan of pleasure, he slides his blood and semen-soaked hand into her mouth. The sound of her sucking on his fingers send him over the edge and no longer caring he takes her, making sure the thrust as deep and hard as he can into her, making sure to bottom out with each push. Both begin to growl and moan in pleasure. Leopold feels her begin to tighten around him as her orgasm begins to build, His own mind now just a haze of instinct, with one final thrust he shoves himself as deep as he can into her, and gripping the scruff of her neck with his teeth he lets our a muffled roar as he spills his seed as deep as he can inside her and listens to her own roar of pleasure as it echoes in the room her own orgasm hitting like a hammer

“God, that was….” But Elsa cannot finish, the whole thing leaving her a kind of euphoric haze.

“Go clean up, I’ll finish here, the pelt will be finished in a few days, I’ll have paperwork showing it’s fake, then you can take it home.” HE says and locks in a tender kiss with his new lover.

Elsa only leans forward and licks the side of his neck, then swaying seductively she makes her way to the shower to clean up.

Leopold taking a deep breath looks around and sees their cloths on the floor, knowing that there is too much evidence on them he picks them up and tosses them into the bucket, they will go into the fernace with everything else. That done he finishes the butchering of the fox and like all the other times, sets everything in the freezer, almost, he leaves a few nice cuts to cook with some eggs and hash browns in the morning, let her get a taste of her first kill for breakfast tomorrow. Finished he cleans making sure not to miss anything, then sure that everything is done the way he would always do, he goes up to his room to find that she has already finished her shower, smiling at her laying in his bad he wonders if this might be just what he has been looking for, a mate that can share what it means to be a predator with. He will just have to find out with time, she won’t tell anyone now, after all, this was her kill and she would end up in just as much trouble as him. With these thoughts in his mind he takes a quick and hot shower, then freshly dried he lays down next to the leopardess, to his surprise she does not wake up, but still pushes against him and begins to purr, he himself only closes his eyes and lets sleep take him.


	6. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter then i like, but it finishes up the story line of Dimitri, Elsa and Leopold hope you enjoy

Zoloph a large tiger walks into the hotel with his bodyguards, six men three wolves, two tigers and a large panther. When they get to the elevator the panther stays just outside the elevator as the others go in. The elevator takes them all the way to the 19th floor. The elevator opens the men walk into an amazing hotel room, there is a main room that is the size of most apartments, two bathrooms, a small room, a terrace and a large bedroom. Once in the room Zoloph sees that inside waiting for him is a young cheetah, she can’t be much older than 16 and she is obviously a hooker and seeing him she smiles. 

“We got about forty minutes, make it worthwhile” Zoloph says and smiles taking the cheetah by the hips and leads her to the room.  
Once in the room he shuts the door and the three wolves get right to work as one of the tigers watches the cameras from a small room. The three wolves pop open three cases two are filled with what looks like cocaine, the third is full of money. Inside the private room the cheetah undoes Zoloph’s pants then gripping his sheath begins to work him to an erection. Before she can do much more then get started however his phone rings and looking at it he sees that it is Tam, the panther downstairs.

“Someone’s hear to see you” Tam says his eyes focused on the barrel of a pistol pointed right between his eyes.

“What’s he look like” Zoloph says wondering who would know that he is even here.

“serious” Tam says his voice trembling a bit

“Tell him I’m coming up” The voice behind the gun says calmly

“He’s coming up” Tam says but before he can say anything else the gun goes off splattering his brains all over the wall.  
Hearing the gunshot over the phone Zoloph begins to panic. Forgetting all about the woman he rushes out to the main room.

“pack up, someone’s coming, someone serious.” Zoloph says and begins to look around

Everyone begins to spring to action, the wolves packing up what was taken out of the suitcases and drawing their pistols. All of them step out to the hall where they watch the numbers of the elevator climb to the floor that they are on. As soon as the elevator opens all of them open fire. Soon they finish firing and when the gun smoke clears they see that they have all opened fire on tam, his hand pinned to the elevator by a knife.   
Once they see this the three wolves rush back into the room and continue to pack up their things. One of the tigers looks over at the edge of the stairs, but as he does a hand reaches out from under him and yanks him over the stairs. The second tiger seeing his partner vanish off the screen walks out of the room and looks both left and right to find out what has happened. Seeing nothing he goes to walk back into his room, but quickly a thin wire slips down around his neck. The tiger is then lifted off the ground and a sudden snapping sound claims the end of his life.

Seeing the second tiger now hanging from the ceiling Zoloph panics and rushes back into the main room

“You three check the terries” Zoloph says and watches as the three wolves walk out the glass doors. 

As soon as all three wolves are out a large metal door slams down and gunshots are heard as holes appear in the metal. There is only six shots and six holes. 

“Timber, Cutter?” Zoloph asks his voice going up an octave. 

Knowing his men are dead he opens fire with his sub-machine gun ripping through the metal, putting almost over 200 rounds through the door. Not bothering to know if he hit the man that is doing all this he rushes through the house and finds a room with more weapons, quickly he grabs two more sub-machine guns and once armed he rushes over the suite trying to find the man, trying to keep himself alive.  
Once in the main room he pulls the phone out of his pocket and quickly dials 911.  
Back away from any exposed area he waits for the ringing to stop.

“911 how can I help” a women’s voice says over the phone.

Before he can answer however, he feels a cold circle of steel at the base of his neck. 

“I’ll call you back” Zoloph says and hits the end call button on his phone.

From out of the shadows steps a young fox, he is dressed in all black with set of sunglasses on and a black trench coat. In his right hand he holds his colt sidearm pointed up resting at the base of the tiger’s neck. With his left hand he pulls a slip of paper out from his pocket then looks it over and show it to Zoloph

“Call this number” The fox says pulling the hammer back from his automatic pistol and watches as the man dials the number.

Zoloph dials the number and puts the phone to his ear and soon hears a voice over the phone.

“Zoloph, I hear your in town” a deep gruff voice says over the phone.

“Ya, I mean no, just for the day” Zoloph says his voice trembling.

“then I can be sure that this is your last day here, ever” the voice says making sure that he understands just what he means.

“Ya” Zoloph says his hand beginning to tremble.

“Let me speak to our mutual friend” the voice finishes.

“He wants to speak to you” Zoloph says and feels as the fox takes it with his left hand, making sure not to take any pressure off his pistol.

“Make sure he understands, then let him go” The voice says, and the fox hears the line end.

With that the fox hits the end call button with his thumb.

“Do you understand” the fox asks calmly letting no emotion show in his voice

“yes” He says and slowly begins to relax as he feels the knife slowly pull away from his neck. 

The fox slowly begins to fade back into the shadows but before he leave entirely he flashes out with the knife cutting Zoloph deep in the side of the face, it won’t do permanent damage but it will leave a scar, and that’s all that matters, then just like that, he’s gone, a shadow lost in all the other shadows. Now in agonizing pain and panic Zoloph runs out of the building, leaving both the drugs and the money still in the room. He doesn’t care, he just wants out.

Dimitri listens to the music trying to remember that he is here for work. Gazelle is a good enough artist in her own right, but this was never his style of music, he prefers classical, or the golden oldies. The newer stuff is just crap to him. But he admits that she is good. Seeing that she is nearing the end of her show she makes his way to the back of the stage. In his arms is a dozen red roses, he has used her for a go between before and when he does, he always tries to bring roses. Behind the stage is a large tiger, one of her many body guards sees him and smiles, giving him a bit of a wink.

“nezhnaya lisa ” calling Dimitri his old pet name for him, in the Russian that they used to talk to each other in the privacy of their room.

“sladkiy tigr ” Dimitri says returning the affectionate greeting. 

The tiger then leads him to her dressing room knowing that she will want to see him after the show. He doesn’t have to wait long but is soon greeted by the warm shouting of the crowd who cheers and applauds. When the door shuts she look to the edge and she smiles seeing the young fox. 

“those are lovely, flower, but that isn’t what I want from you.” Gezelle says and smiles as he presents the flowers to her. 

She takes a deep whiff of the flowers and puts them into vase that she had waiting for them. She then watches as he pulls a folder from his coat and with a smile he hands it to her. She looks over the file, and smiles as she sees his mark in the corner. The hammer and sickle of the old Soviet Union stamped in red, not much larger than a nickel. 

“It is always good to see you Dimitri, I do have a file for you, but I so rarely get to speak to you. I was wondering, how is your family.” She asks and walks over to the makeup counter and waits for the answer.

“you know the story of the father.” Dimitri says smiling at her 

“yes, but what about a mother, or a sibling, you never speak of them, not even to me” She says and give him a pouting look in the mirror.

“You know knowledge is dangerous in our line of work, even in our organization.” Dimitri says smiling at her.

“humor me” gazelle asks calmly 

“I have tried to see mother when I came here, she said little but made it perfectly clear that she did not want to see me again.” Dimitri says lowering his head.

“you should speak to your brother, he might listen.” She says and smiles handing him the folder that holds his next assignment.

“Wait, how did you know I had a brother.” Dimitri asks taken aback at her knowledge.

“that file was chosen specifically for you, a missing person, the father is some rich businessman from Russia, but also the director thought you might have luck with the investigating officers, at least one of them” Gazelle says seeming to ignore his question. 

Dimitri lets out a sigh knowing she’ll answer but she wants him to read. Flipping open the file he sees the missing person is one of his ex’s an arctic fox, Silvia, missing for almost a week now. He glances at the info on the file and sees that the police have made little headway, then his eyes stop at the investigating officers, The first means nothing to him, Judy Hopps, but the second, his own older brother Nickolas Wilde. Seeing his brothers name as a cob makes his jaw drop open and he only shakes his head not sure he is reading it right. 

“I see this caught you off your guard. So is he your older or younger brother?” She says a wide smile on her face

“older, I haven’t seen him since I was 4. That’s when my parents spit up.” He says shaking his head.

“it seems you should reacquaint yourself with him.” She says and smiles at him

“he won’t see me. I’m sure our mother has told him that I am still doing my old job, she probably left out that I am here though.” He says and looks over at the paper back on her makeup counter.

“I know that our job is hard, and for us to move in the shadows is best. I am lucky, I’m just a delivery girl, I get to simply be a face in the crowd. This file was picked for you so I’m guessing that he wants you to reconnect.” Gazelle says and lays a hand on his shoulder

Finnik sits at his favorite table at his favorite bar, in front of him is a shot of tequila. The show on the bar is just getting started and the vixen fox is doing her best to get him worked up, but it doesn’t take much. However, his attention is diverted when he sees his old friend nick walk in. He hasn’t seen him in a few weeks. He leaves him alone except for a visit now and then for old times’ sake. As he looks closer though he’s not sure this is nick. He looks like a copy, but he isn’t moving the same. This fox moves with confidence and strength, not to mention nick has never dressed like this. The fox is dressed in all black, from his pants, to a turtle neck sweater. He has sunglasses on and a long black trench coat and tucked in his mouth is a cigarette, nick never smoked. The fox walks over to the bar and whispers something to the bartender who only nods, then the fox points right at his table. That done he walks right over to the table and sits right across from Finnik.   
Dimitri had gone to the bridge where his brother was staying, but he was gone from there. He looked around but there was no sign of him, and he had stopped all his old scams. But he was able to get a lead to his old partner, and now it is time to get what information he can.

“before we get started, I need you to understand something. I only ask a question once, so when I ask, answer, and answer the way I want, or things get ugly. Now where is Nick Wilde” Dimitri says and stares hard at Fennik

“I don’t rat on anyone, so go chase your tail” Fennik says snarling at them. 

Dimitri only shakes his head and with lightning fast reflexes grabs the back of Fennik’s head and slams it in the table. Then as he begins to gather his senses he feels the barrel of a gun under his chin. Then a click as the hammer is pulled back.

“Wait, wait, okay. He, he has a place uptown, with his rabbit.” Fennik says beginning to panic

“Address” Dimitri says his voice like ice.

“I’ll write it down, just, just hold on” Fennik says reaching for pencil and paper.

“make it quick, my trigger finger is itchy” He says and watches as the small fox writes the address and slides it across the table. 

Dimitri looks at the paper then reaches over with his left hand and slips it into his pocket, then slowly realizes the hammer making sure it doesn’t fire the weapon. Then slips it into his jacket in a shoulder holster. The bartender brings a shot of vodka, Dimitri slams it down then lays a ten on the table. Then without a word he stands back up and walks out of the bar. Fennik only asks for another shot of tequilla, his hands trembling as his nerves get the better of him.

It is just after sunset and Nick is cooking dinner in his and Judy’s kitchen, Judy herself is in the bathroom taking a shower after finishing their 12-hour shift. Nick would be in there himself, but it was his turn to cook and he thought a nice to have a stew. As he finishes off the dinner and turns off the stove when he hears the doorbell. Rolling his eyes nick walks over and opens the door. Instantly he is shocked as he sees his younger brother on his doorstep. He has not seen him since he was 4 but looking at him there is no doubt that it is him. Before he can do anything, Dimitri pulls his face forward and kisses each cheek. 

“Bol’shoy Brat, big brother. How I have missed you. Come let me see this new home of yours. Where do you keep the vodka?” Dimitri says walking right into the kitchen

“get out” nick says snarling at his brother 

When he last talks to their mother about his brother she told him that he was still working for the Russian mafia, a hitman just like his father was. He wants nothing to do with that life and nothing to do with him.

Dimitri only shrugs, lifting the pot and sniffs the stew

“Did you hear me, get out” Nick says now getting irritated.

Before he can do anything however nick hears the shower stop, then Judy steps out a towel wrapped around herself and drying her ears with the other. 

“Nick is the stew ready” Judy says but stops dead in her tracks as she sees the second fox now in her kitchen.

“Wow, that is a nice piece of tail. takoy goryachiy soblaznitel'nyy Krolik” Dimitri says giving her the once over with his eyes.

“Nick, who is this and what did he just say” Judy says a little unnerved by the look this fox is giving her.

“He called you a hot alluring bunny, and this is Dimitri, my younger brother and he was just leaving” Nick says walking over to Dimitri eager to get him out of the place.

“Thanks for the compliment, but I’m going to get dressed” Judy says and goes to walk into the bedroom.

“Oh, don’t do it on my account.” Dimitri says and smiles at her.

Both watch as Judy blushes a bit, but then goes into the bedroom and shuts the door.

“I’m going to talk to Judy, when I come back, I want you gone.” Nick says and with a growl walks into the bedroom where Judy left to.

Dimitri takes a long deep breath; this is just how he thought this would go. Clearly his mother has already talked to him and told him that he is still an assassin, to bad she didn’t know that he is actually one of the good guys. Once the door closes Dimitri looks around and smiles seeing Nick’s wallet, quickly he pulls a pad from his pocket and snatches a pen from a jar on the counter, then quickly writes down all the information that he might need to access the police database. Then putting the wallet back where and how it was he leave the apartment. He knew that reuniting with Nicholas was a long shot but he would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t hopeful, but now that he is going to have to use his brothers id to hack the police system, he definitely will have to shut the door on this part of his life.

Taking the bus, it takes him only about half an hour to get to the center of town. there he walks into the headquarters of the syndicate, like always he sets off the alarm for weapons, and shows his own id showing the guard that he is an operative for the company. He enters the elevator and goes up to the floor where all the operatives work. Stepping out he goes right to Uther’s office, but he doesn’t go into the office instead he only enters Trish’s office. Seeing him she smiles, and her tail flicks a bit. He has been living with her pride for almost a year now, true they haven’t done anything, well not quite, they have played a bit, a little heavy petting and a good fondling, the fox is quite skilled with his hands. But they haven’t mated. He did tell them however he would probably be making his decision soon, by the end of the month. She has talked to him and she’s pretty sure that he plans on joining them, which Saladin is more than eager to make him welcome.

“Trish, I have need for your skills” He says and instantly regrets his words when he sees a twinkle in her eyes.

“oh, and which skills are those, the ones that require my hands, my tongue, my tail, you’ll have to be more specific, and don’t worry about detail, I don’t shy easy” Trish says and leans forward, a low purr in his voice.

“your hands, but not in the way your thinking. Here is an id number from a cop, I need you to hack into the police mainframe find out what you can about the disappearance of Silvia Bolivich. Send the information to my laptop, I’ll look it over at home.” Dimitri says smiling over at her.

“oh, didn’t you have a date with Jason tonight, I thought he was going to take you to that bathhouse.” She says knowing that Jason has been getting rather forward.

“He’ll have to wait, and pending on what you find, I may have to put you all on hold” Dimitri says feeling bad but he knows that a file has to come before everything.

“I’ll see what kind of leads I can find, and if there is more, I’ll send it. Who’s the cop if you don’t mind me asking” Trish asks and takes the notepad page with the information.

“For now, I’m keeping that quite. If I have to I will, oh an in case see if you can’t fetch me a zpd uniform, fake badge of course but match the badge number.” He says and with a little kiss on her cheek he leaves the area.

Trish only nods and with that she watches as Dimitri leaves, he will probably be going to the house, it is late, and he will scrounge up some dinner. She herself only has an hour or so left to her own shift. He will tell Jacob that the date is off, he’ll sulk a little but everyone in her pride knows that this job must come first. Looking at the files on her desk she sees that most of it is just entering information. It can wait, wanting to help Dimitri she goes into her computer and finds he way to the ZPD police mainframe. It of course asks for her id and using the information Dimitri gave her. The information leads her right to the files main page. She scrolls through and soon finds the file she is looking for, the missing person case of Silvia. A young arctic fox female. She scrolls through the information that the cops gathered; a few interviews get at least her last known whereabouts. Now having at least this little bit of a lead she goes to look into cameras, of course the system tells her that she doesn’t have the rite to these, but she hacks deeper into the system and soon has access to the camera system. Taking a deep breath, she looks over the information on the file, they never got a perfect last place or time, but ti is within four hours, and a limit of six cameras. Typing away she downloads the hours of each of the cameras into file, then sends it off to Dimitri. It will take time to go through them, but he is an operative and one of their best, he’ll find what he needs and in good time she is sure of this.

It is almost nightfall as Dimitri walks into the house that he now calls his own. As soon as he opens the door he is greeted by the young cheetah Jason, his greeting is a bit more then affectionate, a hug, a kiss on the cheek and then a little grope below the belt, giving his balls and sheath a good squeeze, making Dimitri jump a bit.

“I’m sorry Jason, our date will have to wait, and you know all too well that I have not agreed to anything physical. I must get some work done, and a case that could take some time.   
I’m sorry but everything is on hold tell this is done.” Dimitri says and gives the young cheetah an affectionate kiss but quickly goes to his room before Jason can put up a protest.

With work waiting he walks up to his room and shutting the door he pours himself a cup of coffee. He’s not sure if she will have anything for him but hoping for the best, he flips open his laptop, instantly there is a ding telling him that he has a message. Opening the mail, he smiles, Trish works fast, but he is not surprised. He opens the message and finds that she has at least something for him to look at, it’s just footage from cameras but it is the best she can do for now. He looks at his pot of coffee and realizes that he will need to brew some more. This is going to be a long case.

Dimitri sits at his desk for a good three hours for each camera, and after the third camera he takes a nap, well a good four hours at least, then another cup of coffee he flips his computer back open and continues his work. It isn’t until half way through the fifth camera that he sees something, at first he stops the footage, but then focuses and plays it more, yep, that is Silvia, he would know her anywhere, he watches as she walks down the street, alone, then, a flash and soon he watches a leopard rush out and attack her. The attack is fast but not flawless, it looks like the leopard went for a quick kill but Silvia didn’t let him down and dodged the first attack. He watches as claws rake her back leg, then the leopard turns and with a snap of the jaws he watches as his ex-die. he feels a rage begins to build in his chest and he lets out a low growl, pausing the footage he walks to a small fridge and pulls out a bottle of vodka, taking a deep swig he continues the footage. He watches as the leopardess steps away from his ex, and soon a lion approaches, judging by the mane he would say the lion is only a juvenile. The footage the shows them pull the body away. Quickly he checks the time when they leave the sight of the camera and check the others at that time, but nothing else is seen. Going back to the footage of his ex being killed he wonders what he might be able to use to find these two. Then it comes to him, the markings on the leopard, many do not know that the markings on a cat, at least one that has markings, is like a fingerprint. He quickly takes a snapshot of the footage showing her markings and quickly sends it off to the database if they are lucky, they will have those markings in the database. He then carefully copies the footage of the hunt and kill and saves it into a thumb drive. If they do have the footage, he can use this to question the leopardess and if she cracks he can get the lion as well. He’ll have to use the cop angle; he is sure he can cover his soviet accent and copy his bothers mannerisms. Knowing his next step he takes a deep drink from his bottle he goes to sleep, the database will either have a match in the mourning or he will have to find another way to track the leopard. Either way right now he needs to sleep.

It is almost noon when Dimitri wakes, with a growl he rolls out of bed and walks to his laptop. Typing in his password he opens his files. Just like he thought the mainframe was done with his search, and it seems his luck is still running, they have a match. An Elsa Tepiline, parents from the middle east, rich. He will have to be careful. If he shows her any of the footage then he will have to arrest her, and since he is only posing as a cop, that really won’t work. Taking his cup of coffee, now cold he sips it and thinks. He will stay simple, tell her that he is investigating the case, found footage that she was in the area, ask her some questions, and ask her who the lion was that was with her, don’t lead on that they know she did anything, just that they are following a lead, any lead. A smile on his face he walks out to the kitchen where Sarah is making breakfast. Feeling in an especially good mood he slips up behind her and wraps his arms around her giving her neck a little nibble.

“You’re in a good mood, but Jason is pouting and it’s your fault. I hope you plan on making this up to him” Sarah says her tail swishing, trying to pretend that she is angry at him, but they all know that the job must come first.

“I will, when case is done could be soon depending on today. Is Trish up” he asks but knows that she won’t be, she had a long shift and will probably be sleeping in.

“Not a chance, she has the day off and probably wont wake tell 2, I’m guessing your off to work” She says with a sigh putting some eggs and bacon between two slices of toast

“Da, I have lead I have to follow, tell Jason am sorry, I will make up to him later” He says and kisses the young lioness on the cheek then grabbing the egg sandwich he leaves the kitchen to go to work

As he leaves however, he sees a dry cleaner back hanging on the front door with his name on it, opening it he sees it is the uniform he asked for. Looks like he will be able to get right to work them. Stepping into one the bathrooms he changes into the uniform and then hops the bus, getting all kinds of looks as he travels. 

His first stop is the headquarters where he barrows Jaga’s car, it is nothing special, but he can’t go around on the bus if he is trying to be an officer. The rules are as they always are, fill the take and be careful with it, and if he eats in it, he cleans it up. But he has no intention of keeping it long. With a car now at his disposal he drives to the upper-class section of rainforest district. It doesn’t take him long to find the home of the Tepiline family, it is not the great sprawling mansion that he would think with their kind of money but then again you can’t really have one of those when you live in trees. Going to the door he is greeted by a large black panther who is just leaving.

“Excuse me I’m officer Nick Wilde of the ZPD, do you live or work here” Dimitri asks hiding his Russian accent perfectly and coping his bothers relaxed ways

“I work here, can I help you officer” The panther says nervous

“Yes, I’m following up a lead in an investigation, is Elsa Tepline inside,” He asks smiling trying to be polite.

“Well, yes, is she a suspect or something, if this is serious I should call their lawyer, her father wouldn’t want her talking without a lawyer” The panther says knowing that if he just let this cop in then he might loose his job.

“No no, just a few questions, we’re hoping she might have seen something.” He says holding up his hand in a kind of whoa gesture and smiles to see that the panther is put at ease by this.

“I’ll show you in” The panther says and with that he opens the door back up and the two walks in, the panther leading the way.

Once inside the panther leads him a small living room where Elsa is sitting working on some kind of paper, Dimitri is shocked at how young she looks, if he hadn’t read her file he would have thought that she was only in high school but in fact she is in her last year of college, getting a masters in business and international studies, clearly planning on taking over the family business when her father steps down.

“Miss Tepliline, an officer Wilde to see you” The panther says and with a nod to his employer leaves the room

Right away Dimitri can see the panic hit her, nothing obvious just a flash in the eyes. Yep she is guilty, and that little coal of hate starts to build in him. But this is not the time or place to deal with this, he first needs answers and besides, when eliminating a target, he has to be sure nothing can be traced. True that really isn’t his job, he makes a phone call and the syndicate sends a crew of cleaners, but still the panther saw him enter and worse he thinks that it is his brother nick. 

“Can I help you officer” She says setting a pencil down and smiling at him

Elsa stares at the cop wondering what he knows, god she was so stupid to get caught up in the lust of the hunt, of course they couldn’t get away with it, but Leopold had done dozens he said and had never been caught, but when the found out that the fox was someone important, he was nervous but said they had left no tracks to follow. So, if he was so good why is this come in her living room. Maybe it is nothing she will just have to stay calm and answer the questions without giving anything away.

“I’m investigating the disappearance of Silvia Bolivich. I’m not sure you heard about it. We have evidence that you were in the area around the time we think that she disappeared and were wondering if you might have seen or heard anything” Dimitri says almost wanting to just simply ask her why she did it.

“No, I was on a date and didn’t even know anything had happened, well tell a few days later when it was in the papers. I remember calling the boy I was with and telling him how shocked that I was that it happened so close to where we were, I mean, it could have been us” She say making sure to put just enough fear in her words to make is seem convincing.

Dimitri watches her closely, she is a good actress, but the fear is all over her. She is trying to put him off the trail of her and he lie is a simple and easy one. out on a date and didn’t see anything, but he notices she didn’t drop the name of her date, most people would have, at least most innocent people. 

“So, you didn’t hear or see anything, what about your date…. what was his name by the way, we’ll want to talk to him as well” He says calmly, and flips open a notepad and takes a pencil out of his shirt pocket.

“Leopold Lionheart, he’s the son of the mayor, we’ve been seeing each other for some time. I doubt he saw anything either, but you never know.” She says a nervous look to her now.

God how she just wants the cop to leave, how did they track her there, maybe the cop is telling the truth and he is just following up on an obscure lead, but what if they already know. As soon as he leaves, she will call Leopold and let him know what is going on, that he should be careful and take extra care to hide what ever he has to. 

“thank you, like I said we’re just checking in with people that were in the area, you should see my list I’m going to be running all over Zootopia for the rest of the week” he says and with a chuckle puts the pad and pencil back in his pocket, then with a polite nod goes to leave

“Officer, if you don’t mind me asking, what do you think happened” she asks wondering if he will tell her anything

“Can’t say, but rule of thumb is that if someone is gone for longer then two days, you’re usually looking at a murder.” He says letting that sit with her and watches as her eyes flash again with fear.

“God, I hope not, could we really have a killer loose” She asks putting her hands to her lips

“Can’t say, thank you for your cooperation, I may be back again if we need to ask more question, but from what you told me already I don’t think I will be” He says and then leaves the house.

As soon as the cop is out of her home she rushes to the phone and dials Leopold’s number. It rings a few times and then there is a groggy voice on the other end.

“who is this” Leopold asks barely awake, he had a long night, he had hunted, and the work and cleaning had him up tell almost 5 in the morning, he was hoping to sleep later, he had nothing planed after all

“Leopold, an officer was just here, he was asking about our last date” She says trying to keep the wording simple but obvious for him to understand.

“What did he ask exactly” Leopold asks now fully awake.

“he said that he found evidence that we were in the area, and wanted to know if we heard of saw anything” She says calmly

“and what did you tell him” He asks now nervous, he knew once they found out that the fox was from a wealthy family that this one could be trouble, but he had covered his and her trail well. He was sure that they couldn’t pin it on them.

“I told him no, we didn’t see or hear anything, I told him we didn’t even know it was so close tell it was in the papers” She says knowing that this was the right answer.

“Good, did he seem suspicious of you, and which officer, do you remember the name” He asks calmly, his father will be able to put an end to some of this if he must pull that string.

“he was relaxed, said that he was following up on a lot of leads, everyone that was near the area that night, it was officer Nick Wilde, that new fox” She says letting out a breath

At first there is no answer on the other end which only makes her more nervous. Then she hears a sigh and a chuckle from Leopold.

“the family comes from money, they’re probably pushing the chief to do something, they have no leads so their questioning everyone that was in the area. We’re still in the clear, but if he comes here I play it same. We’ll go out tonight, dinner at a nice restaurant” He says and smiles thinking to himself

“Should we be seen together” She asks nervous, what if they put it all together.

“you told the cop that we were dating, if we are innocent why would that stop, no everything has to keep going as if nothing is wrong. I’ll pick you up tonight.” He says and with that hangs up.

Once in his car Dimitri flip open his own phone and dials the syndicate, it rings only once before he hears a cheery voice answer

“Bobs morgue you stab them we slab them” The cheery voice says and chuckles.

“Tabby, it’s Dimitri I need a location, house, Leopold Lionheart” He says and pulls out the pad and pencil ready to write.

He waits for a few second listening to the taping of keys as Tabby, a young rabbit that fills in for Trish on her days off, looks up the information.

“Got it, wow, nice place, I’ll send the info to you, are you questioning or cloaking” She asks knowing if he is moving forward, she will have to note it in the file.

“Cloaking, I check it out tonight. I won’t make a move tell I’m sure. Pass what I have to the director, this is the mayor’s son and he’ll want to know.” He says and with hangs up. A second later his phone buzzes and he opens it to find a text with the address, a nice home on the outskirts of town.

Judy wakes up with the sound of her phone ringing, her and nick had a late night, a lot of arguing about his family, she knew a little about his mother, how she raised him by herself and he still goes to see her now and then. But last night she learned the rest, his father worked for the soviet mafia, and apparently his brother is doing the same. Finally, they put the whole thing to bed around 3 in the morning, luckily, they both had the day off. Reaching blindly, she grabs her phone and presses the button so she can answer

“Judy” She says half awake

“Where is Wilde” Chief Bogo’s voice says a growl in it

Judy now instantly awake with the sound of her boss’s voice on the other end. Not even thinking to lie to him, after all almost the whole force knows that they are a couple now, she shoves her foot against nick who only grumbles but looks a her a little glare in his eyes she then hands him the phone and mouths the word Bogo. Nick takes the phone from her his ears going back wondering what he could have done now to upset the chief.

“Nick” He says and has to pull the phone away from his ears as the chief starts.

“what the hell do you think your doing looking into the Bolivich case, that went to Fangmeyer and Grizzoli and you decide that you know better and poke around anyway” Bogo says wanting to know just what is going on.

“Sir, I didn’t.” but he is stopped before he can explain

“Don’t try that Wilde, the system has you poking in the files using your own id number, and now questioning the Tepilin family, I want you in this office in twenty minutes to explain yourself.” Bogo says and hangs up his phone.

Nick just stares at the phone shocked, either the chief is losing his mind or something odd is going on handing the phone back to Judy he gets up and starts to get dressed.

“What’s going on” Judy asks calmly

“someone is using my id to investigate the Bolivich case, and questioning people, the id I can get, someone could have hacked our system, unlikely but still possible, but the questioning, I’m the only fox cop, so…..” but he stops as it hits him, his brother, they look so much alike all he would need is a uniform, and a badge. If the person didn’t get a look at the badge number then all they would need to do is say it was a fox cop, and like he said he is the only one.

“Your brother” Judy says anger coming over her

“I’ll talk to Bogo, let him know what’s going on” Nick says a growl in his voice.

“I’ll come with; you were with me the whole time.” She says and gets up getting dressed as well.

With that the two of them make their way to the station to see just what can be done to clear up the mix up and put the blame where it needs to be, also to find out just what needs done about Dimitri.

The sun just finished setting Dimitri sits outside the house of Leopold watching as he and Elsa get into a car and drive away, he waits another ten minutes then taking a case out of the trunk goes to work. Not bothering with the front door, he finds a window. Opening the case, he pulls a small tube that looks like what you would use for perfume and sprays the window, instantly he sees a bright red beam cross the base of the window. Carefully watching the beam, he sees where it starts and the trigger. He then takes a small square inch box with an led screen on it, then a set of wires one red one green each having a small pin at the end, connecting the wire to the device he watches the LED screen glow a dull blue, he then slides one of the wires into a tiny hole of the trigger, then the other on the source, for a second there is nothing, then the LED screen goes red, then green. Smiling he takes the pins out and puts everything back in his case. Carefully he slides the window open and slips inside, once inside he draws a pistol and begins to move through the house. 

It doesn’t take him long to find just what he is looking for, most of the house is clean and that is just what he thought, but he finds a back bedroom and in one of the closest of that bedroom are pelts, all with small tags attached saying they are fake, but carefully he takes hairs form some of them, then opening his case he takes out a much larger device, this one the size of a basic tablet, he had to go through a lot of channels to get this but it was probably the most important. Turning the device on it only glows a dull blue, then he hits a button on the side were a small tray pops out, like you would see for a cd, but without any kind of hole. Carefully he puts one of the hairs in the slot, then carefully slides it closed. The screen stays blank for a bit, a second at most, then a file comes up. A gazelle, Jennifer, missing for three months, smiling he goes through the samples he collected, and each time a file comes up, a missing person, some going back almost a year. Quickly he sends the results to the syndicate mainframe, then taking a dozen or so sample tubes he collects the hairs, each in its own tube, then puts these in a baggy each labeled the species and a number. The syndicate will want to run their own test. He then finds the pelt of Silvia, he doesn’t need to take a sample to know that it is hers, he knows that scent, and though they never really got serious, part of him wants to take it, but that would spoil the game. Looking at his watch he sees that he has been here for almost half an hour, he has a little time left he moves through the rest of the house and finds the kitchen, then the butcher room. He knows he can’t take anything but instead pulls a small camera and takes photos, making sure to get everything, even the walk-in freezer. The man is a butcher, it is clear to him what is going on now, and he’s not sure how long Elsa has been involved but it is clear that Leopold kills the victims, then eats them. Checking his watch again he sees it has been forty-five minutes, enough time. Carefully he slips thought the house once more and out the same window he came in, then taking the same device he did the first time he sets the beam alarm again, Getting back into Jaga’s care he smiles to find that he is just pulling away down the street as Leopold and Elsa are pulling in.

It takes him almost no time to get back to the syndicate, once inside he goes right to the lab and hands in not only the equipment but also the samples, tell the techs what he is looking for, to check the samples and cross examine them for missing person cases, and to go back for perhaps five years. He then goes to the operations and deployment office handing them his file and all his notes kept on a thumb drive. Then knowing that he will be needed as soon as all this is done, he goes to a lower floor where rooms are kept for some of the operatives. Taking a cot, he lays on his side and falls asleep. 

It is almost four in the morning when Dimitri is shaken awake, opening his eyes he sees that it is Uther a smile on his face. At first, he opens his mouth to say something, but his eyes catch a small red plastic card in his hand and knows that questions will have to wait. Taking the card from Uther he goes to the elevator and hits the number to the top floor. When the doors open, he steps out only to face a solid wall, a single door and a device to read the card. He swipes his red card and hears a click from the door. Opening it he smiles at what he sees, the office is the only one of it’s kind, in one corner is a small waterfall, on the other end is a small partition that looks like it is used for a gym, it has free weights and some practice weapons, along the back wall are racks of all kinds of weapons, some modern some more medieval, but none block the great glass wall that shows the best view of the city he has ever seen. And in front of the view is a simple deep mahogany desk with a rich leather chair, sitting behind the desk is the director, a white tiger larger then most he has seen, his face showing the scars of fights long since forgotten, a piece missing from his right ear. Seeing Dimitri walk in the director smiles and stands to greet him. The two embraces in a hug and both kiss each other on each cheek. 

“I do not see you often enough, but you keep busy, my best operative. You could have an office yourself you know” The tiger says and turns looking out at the view.

“I like the field, best I work, you want to see me” He says smiling at his old friend.

“This job is ugly, both families are rich and have influence, not that it will stop us, I want your opinion, the lion must go, but what of the leopardess” He asks trusting Dimitri’s opinion, after all the two of them go back almost a decade now.

“I think this was first for her, but she has taste now, best deal with it now” he says knowing it is a cold decision but if they let her go and she does it again then they have no one to blame but themselves.

“I agree, everything is already in motion, Jaga was sent to Elsa Tepilin, it will look like a suicide, guilt, over the fox. The letter is already written. You will take care Lion, another suicide, but he is not to be tied with anything. A letter is already in his computer, it will say that he knew about her killing and how much he wanted to save her, but couldn’t, I will contact the mayor let him know the truth and that we are covering up for him, for the favor he will begin the predator instinct institution, a place where predators can fulfill their needs and no one will get hurt, this will take years but he can dedicate it to his son, it will be based on his son’s theories.” He says and looks over at Dimitri

“What of the others” Dimitri asks cocking his head.

“The others will be given respects, the remains will be dealt with and we will make sure the families have closer, when your done with Leopold diel for a cleaning crew, they have their instructions already. Anything else” The director asks making sure he is covering all the loose ends.

“My brother, I they will track much of my activity to him, can we clean it” He asks not wanting his brother to get in trouble or lose his job.

“already taken care of, when all this is finished Lionheart will see that it was Nicks questions that lead to the uncovering of all his, he’ll probably wind up with commendation.” The tiger says and smiles happy to see that he is looking out for his family

“then I will get to work, it is good to see you” He says and before he opens the door to leave, the turns and give the classic soviet salute to his old friend, who returns it.

Leopold walks though his house, it is late afternoon, but he knows his time is up, he called Elsa’s phone but there was no answer, he’s not sure who found out what, but it is all over. It doesn’t matter he knew he wouldn’t get away with it forever. As he sits in one of his leather chairs, he sees a figure step out of the shadows, a fox dressed in all back, wearing a set of sunglasses. So, it wasn’t the police, he’s not sure who this one is or who he works for, but he is not police.

“I see, how will this go, it doesn’t matter, I won’t fight you. Every game must end after all and it seems that this time, I have been placed in check mate.” Leopold says with a smile.

Dimitri says nothing however, he had already swept the room for weapons and found the young lion’s revolver. He has it in his coat now. With clam he walks over to the lion and as he approaches he sees that the lion is speaking the truth, he has no intention of fighting back. Quickly he grabs the lion around the throat using his thumb to press against the carotid artery, and in no time the lion is unconscious. He then takes the revolver and places it in the lions right hand, then stepping behind the chair he positions the revolver under the lions chin, stepping in front of the lion, but keeping the angle of the gun and the hand the same, he pulls the trigger with the lions own finger, a perfect suicide. He then goes and grabs the lion’s laptop, then finding the suicide note he makes sure that it is open and ready to be read. Opening his phone, he dials a number and only saying simply that he is done, he hangs up and leaves the house, 

Judy sits in the waiting room of the syndicate reading the paper, two days have passes since the suicide of Elsa and Leopold, but she didn’t believe any of it. oh, she believed that the leopardess killed Silvia Bolivich, but he didn’t buy the story, and that trash about Nick doing all the work to uncover it. They both knew that it was Dimitri, and it was most likely Dimitri that killed those two. She tracked him to here and now she wants answers. Told to wait she has been here for almost an hour. She is soon snaps out of her thoughts as a lioness slowly approaches her.

“Uther will see you now” She says a slight growl in her voice.

“Is he the director, I need to speak to him” Judy says glaring at the lioness, she will not be pushed around

“He is as high up the ladder as your going to get and be grateful you get to see him. So, either speak to him or go away” She says and begins to walk away.

Judy taking a deep breath walks through the office and into the HR department. Looking around she sees that it is no different from any other office she has been in, a simple desk and filing cabinet and a cork board with lots of post its and note cards tacked to it. behind the desk is a large gray and white wolf his hands folded in front of him a smile on his face

“how can I help you” Uther asks smiling, sure that she is in over her head.

“I’m officer Judy Hopps, I’m here to see Dimitri Wilde” She says glaring at the wolf.

“I believe he has the day off, so what might you need to see him about.” Uther says taking a deep breath.

“Then I will need to speak to the director” She says and flashes her badge at the wolf.

“That will not be possible” He says not caring about her badge.

“Sir this is a police investigation, if you try to stop me then you will be charged with impeding the investigation” Judy says leaning over the desk a smile on her face.

“Before I let you see the director, I will need to know the charges against Dimitri” Uther says and leans back in his chair

“Is the director aware that he has a murderer working for him” Judy says ready to back up the accusation

“I would hope so, he does have several” Uther says and presses a button and Judy hears the door lock behind her.

“What?” She says and quickly draws her pistol.

“Miss Hopps, tell me why you became an officer of the law?” He says letting her know just what the syndicate does.

“I wanted to make a difference, to put right the things that went wrong.” Judy asks now even more confused.

“Exactly, that is just what we do here. Your system allows people to slip through the cracks, either through power, influence, money or any number of things. We see to it that those cracks are filled.” Uther says shaking his head wanting to laugh at her confusion.

“You kill people.” Judy says stunned at all this.

“myself, no, but as for Dimitri, yes, over several dozen. I’m guessing that you have a happy family, parents that loved and supported you, good in school, no real problems, maybe a bully or two but that is about all. let me tell you the world is far crueler than that. My secretary, Trish, grew up on the streets of a city not far from here, her mother sold as a sex object at the age of seven, she continued tell she was busted at nineteen, we saw talent in her and gave her a trial. Her husband Saladin was a prince in the middle east, his family was butchered in front of him, he was sold into slavery, we gave him a better life. I have a thousand other folders that read almost the same as those, or worse” Uther says leaning forward folding his hands in front of himself.

“what does this have to do what Leopold or Elsa” Judy asks not letting the wolf distract her.

“Did you know about any of that, no, those people that did those horrible things to them weren’t in any system, but we handled them. Leopold and Elsa would have slipped through the cracks and you know it. we saw to it that not only did they pay for their crimes but that the colterol damage was minimal.” He says and leans back.

He watches for a bit as Judy holsters her pistol and then sits in the chair across from him. Seeing it all come over her he pulls a shot glass and a bottle from the bottom drawer of his desk, pours a shot of whiskey for her and slides it over. Judy not thinking takes the shot but quickly flinches as the smell of the whisky hits her nose then sets it back down, Uther only shrugs and drinks the shot himself. Then puts it back on his desk.

“why are you telling me this” Judy asks shock washing over her.

“I am doing what our director thinks best. The people that were her are good people, but in many cases they are fragile, Dimitri included. The director gave him this case so that he could reacquaint himself with his family. I am trying to help him do this. Dimitri is one of the best I have seen, he has been working for us for almost a decade but before that he was with the Russian mafia, part of the offer to join us was that he kill the mafia family he worked for, so he did. 39 mafia agents in 56 minutes. Since then he has worked only for us. Dozens of people all over the world, people you would call monsters.” Uther says leaning back letting her soak all this in.

“aren’t you afraid that I’ll let out your secret” Judy says with a sly smile

“Tell who you like, no one is going to believe you, a secret organization operating in the middle of the city. And let’s say you got someone done here, we are only a simple international business, nothing more. But there is one I would like you to speak to. Nick, let him know that his brother is one of the good guys, and that he wants his family back. Now if you do not mind, we are done here. Trish will see you out.” Uther says and gently presses a button on his desk.

Judy watches as the lioness walks into the office, still giving her a glare but walks her out of the office, and out of the building. Walking home she thinks about what she has heard, who these people are, and who Dimitri is. She’s not sure what she will tell nick, or how he will take any of this. She’ll have to think about it and roll it over a bit. This will be a tricky subject.


	7. Henrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every mafia boss has that one guy willing to do anything, this is Mr. Big's

It is late in the evening as Jessica and Stephen, a pair of Otters stand in the living room of their house, in front of them stands a small black wolf. It is their date night and he has been their babysitter for the children for a few years now. He is always reliable and has always done an amazing job.

“Dinner is in the oven, the children know that you’re in charge, they take their bath before bed, and they should be in bed by 8pm. The number where you can reach us is on the fridge and we should be back no later then midnight” Stephen says as he smiles at the young black wolf

“Don’t worry sir, it’s not like this is my first time babysitting these two” Henrick says and smiles at the otter gives him a pat on the head.

Just as they finish up going over the rules and letting him know that he is welcome to anything in the fridge, in moderation, when Jessica comes down, his wife. She is dressed in a stunning evening gown and even Henrick must do a double take. Clearly, they intend on enjoying themselves tonight. The two otters then give a little kiss and Jessica smiles at the wolf.

“James and Patty do love having you babysit. We’ll be home by midnight, probably, if not we’ll call. You know the rules and what is and isn’t allowed, just take care of our little ones.” Jessica says and with that the two of them leave to house. 

Henrick smiles and listens to the car drive off, with them gone he lets out a whistle and two young otters, a boy about seven and a girl about ten dash into the room. Seeing the black wolf, they smile but there is something in that smiles, a hint of fear perhaps. 

“Your mom and dad have left me in charge, you know the rules of the house and I expect them to be followed, now wash up and I’ll start dinner. Then we’ll have some tv time, then bath and bed.” Henrick says and with that he goes into the kitchen 

Finding the instructions of the dinner on the table he sets the tempter on the oven and then sets the timer on the microwave. That done he goes back to the living room and turns on the tv. The dinner only takes a good twenty minutes before the timer goes off and he lets out another whistle for the kids to come down. Freshly washed they sit at the table and he dishes out their dinner. The three of them eat in silence and when they finish they each stack their dishes in the sink. 

“You two go watch some tv, I’m going to do the dishes then I’ll come join you” Henrick says and smiles at them. 

The two young otters only nod but then walk into the living room, as if slinking to a punishment. As he runs the sink he hears the tv start and a smile comes to his face. Yes, he’ll do the dishes and then he’ll join them.

When the dishes are done he walks into the living room and sees the two otters sitting on the floor, they are watching the tv, but he knows that they are listening to him. Once on the couch he stretches out a bit then smiling he begins to strip, folding his cloths and setting them on the end of the couch.   
The two kids hearing this look back and now see Henrick sitting on the couch, naked and with a full erection. Seeing the two of them now looking at him he smiles and nods to Patty who with a little whimper walks over to him and stands in front of him.

“you know what I want.” Henrick says and smiles at her. 

Patty only closes her eyes as a tear slips down her cheek, then without opening them she begins to kiss his cock. Letting her lips trail along the tip making him moan. Hearing the wolf moan Patty takes as much as she can into her mouth Henrick flexes his hands wanting to grip the back of her head and push it down. But no, that would make her afraid and that would not do. This not being her first time she knows just how to get him going and he feels her quicken her pace then biting his lower lip he lets out a low growl and with that burst right in her mouth. Henrick then watches as her cheeks fill with his seed and watches as she gulps down all that she can, but soon is over come and pulls her head away letting the last of his seed splash on to her face and chest. Smiling Henrick kisses her on the forehead 

“Good girl, now let’s have your brother play a bit.” Henrick says and nods to her. 

This time her reaction isn’t one of fear of fright, but a slight blush comes over her and she begins to undress. Henrick then watches as James also begins to undress. Smiling Henrick picks up the little boy and puts him on the couch, then leans forward and begins to lick the little otters sheath. Henrick smiles at first, then leans back and begins to moan. Once Henrick feels the young cock begin to protrude out of its sheath he pulls his head away and watches as James begins to do just as he has done several times before. Patty, still splattered with wolf cum is now down on her hands and knees, her back end to her brother. James lost in the lust of the moment steps behind her, grips his cock and slowly guides it into his sister. A growl escapes James and without a thought Henrick watches as he begins to thrust with vigor against his sister, plowing into her like any animal lost in lust. 

Henrick sits back and watches the two children fuck like they were adults. He leans back and watches, listening to them groan and growl as they fuck, he cannot help but reach down and begin to stroke his own sheath. One thing he has always been happy about himself with is that he has always had a quick recovery, and before he knows it his cock is well out of his sheath. Taking no interest in what is right or what he shouldn’t do Henrick gets off the couch and kneels behind James. Gently taking the tip of his cock and slide only the tip in, as soon as he is in he feels precum flood inside James. He also feels James shiver, but not pull away. Gently he works himself into James, he knows he can’t get too far in, but damn this young tight ass is just right, and he begins to thrust, soft and gentle. Biting his lower lip, he fights the need to push himself as deep as he can into this young boy. But no, he can’t, that would damage the boy and sure he doesn’t really care about that, it would end his job here and he wouldn’t have this kind of fun again for a while, if at all. Still even without obeying his urges the boys ass is just too much for him and before he knows it he fills James ass with his cum, then in his hands he feels the otter shudder and knows that James has filled his sister with his own seed. He pulls out and watches James do the same, and smiles to see Patty now dripping with her brothers cum. 

“you two need to clean up and then I’ll tuck you in and kiss you goodnight.” Henrick says and watches the two of them go to the bathroom where they will both climb into the tub and wash each other.

Thinking to himself he knows that they might even play with each other the tub, clearly, they enjoy it, right now he’s not worried but he will have to talk to them in a year or so about the adult game they are playing, and about protection. Last thing he needs is to hear is that Patty is pregnant with James child. Once he hears the tub drain and hears the two of them make their way to their bedroom he gets up and makes his way to their room. He opens the door to James door and sees that James is out cold already. Like he promised he leans forward and kisses the boy on the forehead. He then steps into Patty’s room; the girl is still awake and Henrick smiles at her but can see that she wants to talk. 

“Something wrong Patty” Henrick asks looking concerned to her. 

“I don’t like the game we play, you don’t taste good” She says and Henrick watches as she turns a little red.

“Well, do you enjoy the game you play with your brother and me” He asks sure about the answer, but still needing to ask.

But she doesn’t say anything, instead her cheeks flush red and she nods.

“Well then how about this, you don’t have to play the first game, I see if your brother wants to, but he doesn’t then we can all just play the other game.” Henrick says and watches as her face lights up and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

He kisses her once on the forehead and watches as she turns over and like her brother is fast asleep. With nothing else to do, Henrick walks back down, makes sure the chores are done, then watches tv. Waiting for the parents to come home.

Sully and Shawn, a pair of rabbits are driving in their car listening to the radio, sully happy that his younger brother is now in the same business as him but wishing his first job didn’t involve this bit. He knew that the business with the La Eme family would bring Mr. Big to call on Henrick. Ever since Nick Wild joined the force people thought that Mr. Big was losing power, but he knew better. And now the La Eme family would as well. He pulls up to the entrance small camp site and turns to motor of the car off. Shawn smiles and goes to get out of the car but before they go Sully puts his hand on his shoulder before he can leave the car.

“Listen Shawn, we are about to talk to someone not really like anyone you know so I’m going to tell you some grown rules. Don’t talk to him unless he asks you something directly, let me do all the talking. He hates rude people so don’t interrupt either. And try not to flinch or get sick. I don’t know what you might see but you’re probably going to see something. This guy is messed up. “Sully says and watches as Shawn nods but puts on a serious face. 

The two of them then walk down a small path tell they come to a small camp, there isn’t much there, no tent or anything, just a stump and a cooler. It isn’t until they get closer that sully takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Nailed to the stump is a young squirrel, it’s chest and belly cut open, but none of the muscles torn, only the skin pulled back, and the muscles exposed. He watches as the black wolf in front of them his back to them probing the muscles and moving them around to expose the organs. Both sully and Shawn go pale as they watch the squirrel strain against the nails keeping it in place, but it didn’t scream, it did however bleed some more…. It then came to them; the thing is still alive as he works on it. 

They watch some more as the black wolf reaches over and pulls forward a notebook and flipped open some pages, then begins to sketch in ink in the notebook.

“Henrick” Sully says quietly hoping not to anger the wolf, for obvious reasons.

Instead of answering the wolf raises one hand and lifts a finger. Letting them know that he will speak and only in a minute. Sully makes sure that Shawn understands that they do not talk. The two of them wait for a bit as Henrick finishes his sketch in the notebook. It didn’t take long, it never does. 

“Now finish your sentence, I didn’t want you interrupting me in a rather important piece of the sketch.” Henrick says and shows them the sketch that he was working on. 

Sully is shocked at what he saw. A perfect ink sketch of the anatomy of the squirrel in front of them. Something so good you think you might see it in a medical book. 

“It’s good, thinking of becoming a doctor” Sully asks trying to keep his gorge down as he stares at the skinned and now mutilated squirrel. 

“Haven’t decided. If you’re here, you have a file” He asks and smiles at him.

“Anthony Montoya, La eme mafia. He’s moving in on Mr. Big’s territory. Rules are the same with one catch. He want’s video.” Sully says smiling.

“A shipping crate, the usual place. Make sure the floor of the crate is smooth please. I shall begin tonight, give me a day and a night. If he has a message for the one to receive my gift, then make it recorded. I shall call him when I am done and when they can pick it up. It will be a throw away of course so he shouldn’t try to contact me that way. But he’ll know that.” Henrick says and with that he grabs the squirrel around the waist and rips it off the stump then tosses it into a cooler filled with a white powder.

“What is that” Shawn says and instantly gets a growl from his brother.

“Not one for the rules. I shall entertain you this time. That is a compound of my own making, it will dissolve the corpse, well when it becomes a corpse.” He says and places a lid on the cooler hearing the squirrel pound against it as the last moments of his life are going to be in insanely painful as he dissolves alive.

With a nod sully and Shawn walk back to the car but once they are at the car Shawn leans against it and then vomits, mostly just bile, but still a few dry heaves. Sully walks next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Then nods to him when he sees the look of fear and disgust on his face.

“That squirrel, oh my god, what…. how could he….” but quickly has to take long deep breaths before he loses his lunch again.

“I know. It was that way with me the first time. I’ll talk to the boss let him know your not cut out for this part of the job.” Sully says and with that helps his younger brother into the car and the two drives off

Just like he said, he began in the night. The simple part of the work, just a gas put into the air vents, then when he was sure that all of them were unconscious he slipped in, using the codes and keys given to him and loaded them all up into a van. He knew the gas would keep them all out for the time he needed to prepare everything. 

When morning hits Anthony wakes, at first he tries to shake his head only to find that it is strapped to a chair. First fear hits him, then anger. He goes to shift and pull at his bindings only to find that his wrists, ankles, chest and head are set in place, sealed to a metal chair that seems to be bolted to the ground. He wants to shout, to demand to know what is going on, but he must stay calm. Soon his questions are answered as Henrick walks into the crate, smiling he is happy that it will be large enough for everything he wants to do, and that they were careful enough to get one with a completely flat floor. Then there are the cameras placed in the upper corners of the crate, they will be recording everything and have every angle that he might want for editing. Mr. Big wants this to be recorded, but when he’s done he might make his own copy.

“Who are you, what do you want, motherfucker, you better let me out of here.” Anthony says snarling at the black wolf.

Henrick only shakes his head at the bluster of the cayote now shouting at him. But ignoring the words he smiles places his hand on the mans forehead and begins to place the last tool. A set of clamps used by eye doctors to keep the eyes wide open.

“What the fuck, you gonna torture me, well think again motherfucker, you let me go and maybe I won’t fuck you up too bad.” He growls at the wolf, 

Henrick only ignores him and walks out of the crate once again, but soon comes back in, this time pushing a table, strapped bent over it is Anthony’s five-year-old son. Still asleep. The only thing Anthony notices however is that his son is naked, and that he is now bent over at crotch height to the wolf.

“Don’t you dare fucker, you don’t want to do that.” Anthony says but watches as Henrick smiles. 

Henrick, now wearing a special suit, latex since he will be dealing with a few chemicals later, reaches down and strokes his sheath. At first, he wasn’t sure what to do with the family, but everything came to him rather quickly. He wouldn’t normally lean-to rape, but for some reason these last few weeks his sex drive has been through the roof. Well might as well use it. Anthony watches as the latex form around his now exposed cock. Anthony snarl his warning one more time. Henrick however only smiles and taking a small pin carefully pokes a hole in the tip to let the vary tip of his cock poke out of the latex. Then carefully he lines himself up to the ass of the son.   
Sticking only the tip of his cock in he moves it back and forth, allowing some of his precum to provide a little lube. Then griping the table, he shoves himself in until he is halfway into the child and he feels himself hit against some internal wall. The pain instantly wakes the sleeping child and he screams out in pain. Henrick closing his eyes cares little and begins to thrust into the child. Sure, that the child is in pain, and now lubed enough Henrick pulls himself almost all the way out of the child then taking a deep breath, shoves himself all the way to the hilt, ripping what ever internal walls were blocking him. The ear pricings scream from the child makes Anthony scream as well and struggle to get free, Henrick knows that he won’t, he has secured him too well. Loosing himself now in the lust of the moment he thrusts with all the gentleness of a wild animal, blood now pouring out of the child’s rectum onto his cock and his thighs. Feeling his knot begin to inflate he shoves as hard as he can and soon finds it lodged in the child, so much so that when he looks down he’s pretty sure he can see the beginning of the outline in the child’s stomach. Caring only for the sensation of sex he thrust even more madly into the boy not listening and not caring for the pleas of the father or child. But all too soon the sensation is over, and he unleashes his cum into the child, watching the stomach swell with his seed. Then taking another deep breath he grips the table and rips himself free from the child, not caring to let the knot shrink. The child however no longer screams it is too weak.

“don’t worry Santana, we’ll get you help, fix you right up, you’ll forget all about this…. it’ll be okay.” The father pleas with his son to help him get through all this.

“No, your father is lying, your dying. I raped you and felt some things tear inside you, and judging by the blood running onto the floor, well blood and cum, your bleeding out.” Henrick says his voice cold and calm.

“You son of a bitch, I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you with my bare hands.” Anthony says and struggles even harder, but still with no luck.

Henrick pays no attention and leaves the crate once more, but soon comes back in with a large fish take filled with what Anthony can assume is water. Calmly he cuts the ropes holding the son to the table, then gently picks him up by the scruff of his neck.

“You gonna drown him now, you sick fuck” Anthony shouts at him.

“Drown, no, this is a highly corrosive agent I have in here, but only to organic tissue, hence the suit.” Henrik says and with that lowers the son into the take were instantly he struggles, but before any can splash on his own face or body he shuts the lid to the tank and locks it down. 

“this would normally take a good hour, but seeing how your son’s rectum was widened significantly, ah, you see it’s flowing right into him. I give it only a few minutes” Henrick says as he watches the clear fluid turn pink, then red, but still they see the hands pressed against the glass and see the bubbles as the son screams, but not for long.

As the son dissolves in the tank Henrick leaves once again taking the table with him, but leaving the tank, then soon comes back with two cages, each containing Anthony’s daughters, but not like he has ever seen them. Fear clutches at him as he sees that both of them are now in the clutches of the rabies virus, but he doesn’t see how since it takes days to get this far, and they have both hand their inoculations since they were cubs and have had one every year since.

“ah, I see you have already figured things out. Yes, your daughters have rabies, I am guessing that they have had their inoculations and so that this is a complete mystery to you. This is an advanced strain that I have created myself, not only does it bypass all inoculations, but it also is much faster then the normal rabies, as you see they were only injected perhaps hours ago. And now they are full driven to madness with the virus. If we allow the virus to run it’s path they will be dead in perhaps a day.” Henrick says and smiles as the father weeps seeing his children in pain.

“Please kill them” Anthony says lowering his head.

“I believe you are confused, killing them would be an act off mercy, and I am not in the business of mercy.” Henrick says and then with that he picks up a small radio control and presses a button causing the lights to almost blinding, making the two girls howl in pain.

With another push of another button he begins a soundtrack to an opera. Another press and the bottom of the cages lock into place. Knowing that the virus swells the brain making all sensory impute painful and now with the music playing and the lights on high the two girls will be savage, and with the last push of a button the walls of the cage drop. At first the two girls only howl in pain, but soon they begin to rip and tear at each other.

Anthony only watches as the girls leap at each other wanting only to end the pain by causing pain to the others. The second a claw hits flesh they rip at it tearing it open, he watches as at one point one of the daughters gets a hold of the others arm and Anthony hears the bone snap and the scream of pain. That would end most fights, but it doesn’t, instead now close enough to her other sister she goes for the belly and with her sharp teeth rips it wide open. Henrick hears Anthony begin to weep seeing his daughter’s insides now splayed open. She growls, and staggers then falls to her side. The other daughter now seeing the opportunity for the kill goes for it burying her muzzle into the insides of her sister, another scream of pain, but the sister isn’t done, a quick lung and her muzzle is on the back of her sister’s neck. A quick snap and the spine is severed, and she is dead. The other daughter gives one last whine then falls dead, killed from the wounds inflicted by the fight.

“There now, your plea answered in time,” Carefully he walks around the bodies and leaves the container one more.

When he returns he comes back with Anthony’s wife, she is in a chair like those in a gynecological office, her feet in stirrups naked from the waist down fear in her eyes and obviously pregnant 

“Please anything, just let them live, I’ll give you anything, anything at all, I’ll forget everything here, just let them live, their all I have left” Anthony pleads not sure where this is growing but knowing already that it will be something nightmarish.

“Again, you are confused, I am not in the business of mercy, I have informed you of this. No, they will die, and you will watch” Henrick says and walks over to the wife.

“No, don’t, please” Anthony says his voice only a whisper.

But Henrick is no longer listening, instead he walks over to where the wife has held her legs open before her. Then gently almost tenderly he slides his hand over her most private of areas. At first the thought of rape comes to him, but no, it would be fun, but not that much to endure. Instead he slides a few fingers into her and feels her pull away, the best she can. He strokes her and listens to her moan, her body responding even if she wishes it wouldn’t. then a few more fingers, soon his whole hand is in her, this time it is not a moan, but a whimper. Reaching around he grips the table making sure it will not move but will do for what he wants, then with a quick thrust he is elbow deep inside of her. A scream of pain and she lashes against the table, Henrick ignoring this feels inside of her for what he wants. In only seconds he finds it, then gripping it, pulls it right out of her, her unborn child.

Blood pours out of her and the both Anthony and his wife scream. Henrick looks at the thing for a moment, an innocent, he seems to have it by a leg and as he turns it in his grasp seeing that it is old enough to have a sex, it is a boy.

“Congratulations Anthony, a son” He says and carefully places the infant on the floor. Then places his foot over it and slowly puts pressure.

Anthony and his wife howl in pain as they hear the bones break under his foot, there is now sound of pain from the infant, too young or perhaps it was DOA he doesn’t care, this is only an act of destruction for them to see. Henrick smiles as the mother snarls at him. 

“as amusing as this is, I am growing board, so if you do not mind my dear, I shall simplify your own death.” Henrick says and with that places a metal pipe in her mouth.

He then leaves and comes with a couple of buckets hefting them up he pours the first bucket slowly over the wife, and Anthony listens as she begins to scream and the smell of burning fur and skin fill the container. A boiling white fluid pours out of the bucket and on contact sears her fur and flesh, then begins to harden. The first bucket covers her upper half the second covers the lower half. He then sets the buckets down and smiles at Anthony.

“do not worry, she will be dead in a moment, either the plastic will kill her, or the shock will. Now let us finish with you shall we.” Henrick says walks behind him

“Just do it, let it end.” Anthony says now welcoming his own death.

“Again, I do not deal in mercy.” Henrick says and with a click Anthony feels the press of a knife in his back. 

A quick flash of pain and pressure, and then he feels nothing, nothing below his shoulders. Henrick then walks in front of him and examines the neck, then another flash of pain. Some blood, but not much. Looking at his work he smiles, he severed the spine, making it so he will no longer move anything below his shoulders, and yet will stay alive, then the cut on the throat, a simple sever of his vocal cords. 

Once out of the container he flips open a phone a look back at the container, once hand moving the heavy steel doors  
The phone rings for a bit, then the voice of Sully answers. 

“The job is done bring the cleaners.” Henrick says then carefully pries the back of the phone apart and removes a small chip, places it in his pocket, then smashes the phone then   
carefully gets dressed, he can remove the latex suit and evidence from his cloths at home. Once at home he will do the editing and send it to the person meant to get the message

Diego steps into his kitchen early in the morning, his wife cooking breakfast, his little girl smiling up at him. It is a good life, sure he might have gotten it through unlawful means, but it is what it is. As he steps into the living room, he turns on the tv, cartoons, not his thing but his little girl will be done with breakfast and he likes to spend the mourning with her. 

“Diego, you need to come with me.” Puppet, a small mongoose asks calmly

“why.” Diego says cocking his head.

“Something was delivered last night, and it had your name on it. you just have to see it” puppet says shaking his head.

Knowing that this could be something serious he kisses his wife and daughter goodbye telling them that he will be back as soon as he can. His goodbyes said he hops into puppets car where the two of them drive to a small garage that is used by La Eme as a place to take stolen cars so that they can strip them down for parts. The two of them drive right into the garage and Diego is stunned to see their boss Anthony sitting in a chair. Diego and puppet step out of the car and Diego runs over to his boss. 

“Boss, what happened” He asks but gets no response.

“He can’t talk, he can’t move. Here, this was left for you, I watched it and…. well. you just have to see it.” Puppet says and hands Diego a small thumb drive. 

Diego makes his way to the office of the garage and slips the drive into the computer. Seeing the file open he clicks on it and a twenty-minute video clip begins to plan. Diego watches as all the tortures done to Anthony and his family are shown, then the end the screen goes black and an altered voice comes over the computer.

“you are Diego, second in command of the group known as Le Eme, as you can see, you are now in control of the group. Your associate Mr. Anthony Montoya was most discourteous to me. I had hoped to reach an agreement between our two organizations, he decided to force my hand. I am sending another associate to you, he shall discuss the terms that I am hoping you can abide by, I do not wish you to force my hand” The voice says, and then the recording clicks off.

The clip done Diego walks out of the office and right to his old boss, pulling a pistol from his shoulder holster he puts a bullet into his boss’s head, killing him, but after seeing the clip he knows that this is a mercy killing.

“Get some men here and get this cleaned up. I’m going home, I think I will be having company soon, and we might be getting some new partners.” Diego says then walks back to puppet’s care and sits in the passenger seat waiting to go home. 

Puppet only nods at the others in the garage, they will take care of all this, taking his place behind the wheel of his care he considers saying something to Diego, but he saw the clip and really what do you say after seeing something like that. Diego sitting in the passenger seat only thinks about what the voice said, someone is coming to discuss terms to a partnership, he isn’t sure what the terms are that they will offer for the partnership, but it doesn’t matter, he will accept them. Seeing what they did to Anthony’s family, he can’t let that happen to his.


	8. betrayal

Jaga looks at his watch as he sits waiting in the shadows of the warehouse. The mission is a simple one, wait for the dealers to show, take them out and find out what goods they are transporting. Word on the street is that there is a new dealer in town, and he is peddling firearms and body armor, but this stuff is supposed to be like nothing they’ve seen before. If it’s true, then they’ll have to find out just who this guy is and see just what needs done about it. looking around he catches the eyes of each of the members of his team, a small team only three others, and one of those is just a recruit, well maybe a recruit. Kubo, a swat team member that they managed to pick up. their sources in the zpd told them that he was done with how the system treated criminals, so they made him an offer. He said he might join but wanted a trial run, to see how they operate. It wasn’t the first time that someone had asked for that kind of treatment and the protocol is simple, give him a simple mission with a watcher, keep him in the dark about almost everything else until he makes up his mind. If he joins then they can let him in, if he declines, he walks free with no real information. But he’s talked to Kubo and he’s fairly sure he’ll join.

Checking his watch again he sees that he has less then a minute. And just like that the large rolling doors in the front of the warehouse open and two black sedans drive in. the cars stop and park near the doors. Jaga lifts his rifle and signals to the others to be ready, not that he needs to, all of them are professionals, hell even Kubo has his rifle ready. All of them watch the sedans waiting for the doors to open. First a few seconds pass and jaga wonders what they are waiting for, but then a few more pass and his hairs begin to stand on end, this isn’t right. Just as the thought crosses his mind there is an explosion of light and sound and instantly Jaga knows that they have been had. While all of them are still blinded the room explodes with gunfire. He hears it all around him and even hears some of his men get hit. He quickly slips behind a wall but finds that the ambush is too well put together and the men have been set up to surround them. Jaga pulls his phone but quickly fumbles it as a bullet passes through his side. Biting down on his lips he keeps from screaming and grabs his phone from the floor. Wasting no time, he simply selects the number for the Director, then sends a simple text, only three numbers. Another bullet passes though him and he drops his rifle, he didn’t even get to fire a single shot. Another round hits him, and everything goes dark, the pain too much to bear.

In his office the director sees his phone vibrate on his desk. Flipping it open he looks at the text, it is from Jaga, the text is only 3 numbers 323…. a variation on mores code. Dot dot dot, dash dash, dot dot dot….in other words it’s an SOS. But it doesn’t mean what most would think, Jaga is not asking for help, he is telling him that they were set up, that the syndicate has been compromised. He had hoped he would never see this message, but when you have something as big as the syndicate there is always the possibility that someone could turn. The director closes the message and taps the screen for a full group text, then with a sigh he sends the message he had hoped that he never would, code rabbit. The text will go out to every member of the syndicate, from his second in command all the way down to that kid that fetches coffee. Closing his phone, he gets up from his desk and looks out the window, he always knew that this day could come, planned in case it would, but it hurts to know that it has come. All this work now perhaps gone for good. 

Dimitri sits in front of a small class room a sack lunch in front of him, eating his sandwich he feels his pants begin to vibrate, he lets out a little sigh and pulls out his phone, It’s probably just Jacob sending him a list of things they need at home, or Saladin sending him another dick pic, that lion has been far too voracious lately. But when he flips open his phone, he sees two words he thought he never would. Code rabbit. All he can do is stare at the phone stunned, the syndicate is finished. Just as the idea sinks in a bell rings and the class fills with children, his class, his students. He wasn’t sure about taking this job when Trish suggested it but now that he is a teacher, he loves it. and now, now it looks like it is his only job.

Kubo wakes in the hospital his chest wrapped in bandages, sitting sound asleep next to him as a beautiful hazel color rabbit, the hint of a scar peeking out from under her shirt. He smiles seeing her and remembers just how they met. He and his team were called to a situation with some drugged out rabbit, they thought that they lost her, the rabbit had taken a knife to the whole family, she managed to live and so did her son, but her daughter didn’t. The son now has a scar across his neck where his father slit his throat. At first, he just started to see her just to check up on her and the kid, but he began to fall for her. Now she lives with him, and the kid is great, he loves the little guy. Just last week he had a talk with the kid, asked if he would be okay if he married his mother. He isn’t stupid, he knows that when you try to move in on a mom, the kid always comes first, and he didn’t want to upset things. So, if Tad wasn’t okay with it, he wasn’t going to make his move and prepose, but when he asked the kid hugged him so tight, he thought he might crack a rib. Then the syndicate contacted him. told him what they were and what they did, well kind of, a lot was still in the dark, but they got the message across. He was more then happy to join but laid down some ground rules, first he wanted a trial run with them, make sure that they worked as quick and clean as they said they did, and second, the rabbits stayed out. They agreed to both, and now he is laying here. 

Kubo is snapped out of his thoughts as a large tiger walks into the room. Smiling he goes to lift his hand in a wave but finds that the drugs have done their job all too well and he can’t even lift his arm. The tiger looks down and sees the rabbit, then takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

“Ace is still on his honeymoon, so I’m here. we got questions; a lot of people have questions but I’m just here for the team. What you say to the suits is between you and them, but I think you owe us more then that. what were you doing in that warehouse, you were packing some serious heat and the body armor wasn’t ours?” Jonny says looking his friend over.

“I…..I can’t say anything” Kubo hates telling him this, the team has always been there for him but the syndicate was clear, no one that’s outside gets to know anything, make up a story if you have to but silence is always better

“Kubo, it’s us, just the team” Jonny says a plea in his voice.

When they heard he was here, shot up, and that he was found with others, all of them packing heat and all of them in body armor. They didn’t know what to think but the first thing that came to all of them was that he was now working on the wrong side of the law.

“I can’t tell you anything, but I can put you at ease, look at the ones that were in that warehouse, it might tip you in the right way” He says knowing that if they learned just who was in there, who were the people that put him here then they would know that he is at least still hunting those that deserve it.

“Bogo’s right behind me, and he isn’t going to take that answer, you’re going to lose your shield, you might even do time, are you ready for that” Jonny says laying his hand on the shoulder of his friend.

“He won’t do time” A voice says from the doorway 

They both turn to see a cheetah standing, he is short, and his eyes are hard, but like Kubo he is bandaged along the chest and stomach and he uses the stand holding his IV for balance.

“Who are you” Jonny asks a growl in his voice.

“Jaga, your friend might lose his shield, but he won’t do time, I’ll see to that.” Jaga says and walks past the room

He had heard that the Hyena had lived and wanted to check in on him. good to see that he still has friends. He knows just what is going on now, or at least his part of it. Bogo will rage and scream, but Bogo isn’t the main issue, it will be the mayor. Lionheart knows about the syndicate, or at least that they exist and now he wants to put them down. They had to take care of his son a few years back and it seems that even thought the son was a danger and a vary violent one, he still holds a grudge. He doesn’t think that Lionheart set them up, that had to come from inside the syndicate, but Lionheart wants information. Information he can’t and won’t get. At least not from him. with that in mind he makes his way back to his room.

He’s there for only a few minutes before mayor Lionheart walks in, no police with him, so it’s just like he thought, this is about the syndicate, about his son.

“Your one of them aren’t you” the mayor says a growl in his voice

Jaga says nothing, something that he learned from Dimitri. So many people think that if you just give them your name it is simple, but Dimitri taught him that if your questioned you say nothing, absolutely nothing. Even if they ask something as simple as ‘are you a cheetah’ you stay silent. It seems easy but it’s harder than you would think.

“don’t answer then, we have the information we need, your going to a cell for an awfully long time. And once your there, we’ll move our way up the food chain. As a matter of fact, I expect to have all of you by this afternoon” the mayor says smiling. 

Again, Jaga says nothing, at first he thought that the mayor was all bluster but something in him makes him wonder if maybe he misjudged him, he seems quite confident about this. Maybe he does know more then they think. When he woke he looked at the chart and found that he had been down for almost two days, he sent me message before he fell in the field though and that means that the director has had two days to prepare for lionheart. So, he is sure of one thing, no matter what this lion might think he knows, he won’t be able to prove anything, with two days the director will make sure everything is gone. Lionheart only stares at the cheetah then snarls, he’s not going to get anything out of him but that doesn’t matter. Soon Bogo steps behind lionheart and clears his throat.

“Sir, what do you want done with this one?” Bogo asks looking at the cheetah.

“handcuff him to the bed, I don’t want him getting away.” Lionheart says and storms out of the room.

Jaga watches as the mayor leaves but the chief doesn’t. Once Bogo is sure that the mayor is out of earshot, he slips the cuffs on jaga then sits down.

“Ace told you that you would make sure Kubo doesn’t do time, I’m curious how you’re going to do this since it looks like you’re going in a cell” Bogo says glaring at the cheetah

“By telling you a story, one you can use. Kubo got information on a group of drug dealers. He knew he couldn’t go to the police without proof, he called some friends and staked out the place where the deal was going to go down. The equipment and was from the friends. 

The stake out went south, and all hell broke loose.” Jaga says knowing it will not keep Kubo from loosing his shield, but it will keep him out of the cell.

Bogo watches as the cheetah tells him what is obviously a lie but with a straight face. It was clear that they were not there for a stake out, they were there to kill those men. On the other hand, heh as had those men on file for a while and sure they got away, but this time they might stay out of his city. But the cheetah is right about one thing, he can use this lie. It will be enough to put Kubo on suspension pending a hearing, he is almost certain that they’ll take his shield, but ya, this will probably keep him out of a cell.

“Why” Bogo asks knowing that the cheetah will know just what he is asking

“We take care of our own. Now you better go chief. Something tells me your day is about to get interesting” Jaga says and with that begins to work at one of his back molars with his tongue.

Bogo only shakes his head and walks out of the room. A few seconds after Bogo is gone Jaga has worked the molar out of its socket. Rolling it around in his mouth he feels a small capsule pop out of it. taking a deep breath, he bites down on the capsule. The results are instant, at first his whole body tightens, then shakes, the machines now going berserk as they read his vitals, then blood pours out of his nose, mouth, and the corners of his eyes. In less than two seconds, the cheetah is dead. Doctors rush into the room and quickly try to revive him, but there is no luck. When one of them goes to give him mouth to mouth they find the false molar, now empty. With that they all know what happened, a suicide pill.

Dimitri lays on the top of a building looking through inferred goggles at the syndicate building. His text told him that the building was clear, no one inside. He watches as seven cops pull up with two swat vans. They think they are about to enter a battleground, but the director doesn’t do things like that. he counts all the heat signatures as they go in. 37, he then looks at his watch and marks the time. They will have 30 minutes, then he will do his job. Thinking this he stares down at the only other piece of equipment he brought, a single detonator. He will have to be careful, and they will have to be fast.

The team rushes into the building ready for everything, everything but what they find. The building is empty, the cops go through the entrance and quickly all groups are split up to search each floor. Nick stays near the mayor and Bogo as they to go the top floor. They were told that this is where the man called the director would be. getting to the main office they find that the door is already open. The office is as empty as everything else but from the look of it, it was huge, the waterfall in the corner is an especially beautiful touch. Behind the desk sits a large white tiger, the Director.

“Vladimir Popov, you are under arrest” Bogo says as he and the officers around him pull their guns.

The white tiger smiles and taps a single button on his phone. they all watch as the phone crackles and smoke pour out of it. a self-destruct for the phone. no matter they have all the data they will get from the hard drives of all the computers.

“I’m afraid that will not be possible. Before you get into your speech on how things are going to go and all that, I must speed things along. You have exactly 30 minutes to clear your men of this building, at that time it will be demolished with or without your men in it. I prefer not to be responsible for their deaths, so please leave, as for myself, I’m afraid I will be staying here. Good day gentlemen.” And with that they watch as his body stiffens, a few convulsions, then blood pours out his nose mouth and eyes.

Both Bogo and Nick rush to the tiger, but he is dead even before they get to the desk. Nick grabs the phone, but it is just as they thought, useless.

“All hands, clear the building, now, grab what you can and clear the building” Bogo shouts over the radio to his men

“We are not leaving here empty handed” Lionheart shouts at the chief.

“We are leaving, if this man is telling the truth then we are now running against a clock and I’m not going to lose men cause you don’ know how to pay attention.” Bogo says and walks out of the office.

As they walk through the offices a few check the file cabinets only to find them with nothing but ash. One of the techs they brought along looks at the cabinet and finds that it was rigged to burn everything inside without damaging the cabinet itself. Another tech on another floor opens one of the computers only to find it fried. The whole thing has been magnetized, even if he could hack it the information is gone. Long gone. At 26 minutes Dimitri counts the last of the officers leaving the building. 37, good there will be not casualties. The director sent him the last text letting him know he had taken his capsule. It was the first time in a while that he shed a tear for someone, the director was good to him and they had been through so much. It was that reason that he picked Dimitri for this part in the mission, what was it almost six years ago that Vladimir told him of the failsafe if the syndicate was discovered. How they would clear everything out, make sure nothing would be brough to light. 

“do svidaniya moy vtoroy otets” Dimitri says as another tear slips down his cheek, a simple goodbye to the man who was like a second father to him. checking his watch again he sees that exactly 30 minutes have passes. Grabbing the detonator the flips a switch, waits for the light to go green, then presses the button

All the police jump in shock as there is a series of explosions below the street, then just as if it were professionally done the building, they were just in collapses on itself, no collateral damage. Lionheart roars in rage and Bogo just stares in shock, Nick however smiles and can’t help it. He knew they would come up with nothing. He had talked to his brother about this, and though he didn’t get any kind of details he did learn two important things, they were the people that cleaned up what the police, and feds missed, and they were professional.

Seeing the building go down Dimitri packs everything up and goes home. The syndicate is done, over with, but he isn’t. Someone sold them out and he is going to find out who. And when he finds them, he will end them.


End file.
